Find me Love
by Flutejrp
Summary: Heather is a master detective in the kingdom of Desembarcar! What happens when the prince goes missing? Will she find love? AxH! GxB! Last Ch. is up...Complete...
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in the land of Desembarcar, there lived a king and queen. King Enrique and Queen Maria. Their three sons lived in the castle. This is set in the medieval times.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh-no! It's another prince story! Oh what's next, a magic flying pony!' If you don't like it, then don't read!

As I was saying, this story is **NOT **about the three princes. It's about a little girl named Heather. Now let me start at the beginning.

Heather of Ciudad was born into a famliy of peasants. Her parents, Miranda and George, were as happy as can be with their little girl.

Heather had skin that would rival Snow White with long black hair and slivery eyes. She would wear what peasants wear in the medieval days but instead of long skirt it would be pants in the material.

Her mother was mirror image of her daughter with light skin and short black hair. The only difference was her dark eyes and the dresses she wore.

Her father had was different with his fair skin and brown hair. Heather got her sliver eyes from her father and the wardobe choices, also.

By the time she was two, she had knack for finding lost things. You would lose in a game of hide and seek. Around this time, she also started daycare.

One day, Heather was playing when she heard a commotion.

**(1)**"Geoffrey and Bridgette sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" was the voice of the meanest girl in daycare, Mirissa**(2)**. She was torturing two children around Heather's age.

The first on was a boy with fair skin, blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. He was wearing white long baggy sleeve shirt with grass green pants.

The other was a girl with fair skin, blonde hair, and olive eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue belt around.

Mirissa always wore a teal dress with a brown leather belt. Everyone despised her.

"First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes something in a baby carriage!" Heather couldn't stand it. Somebody had to stand up to her and look likes it was gonna be Heather!

"Hey, Mirissa, leave them alone!" Heather shouted as she marched up to Mirissa.

"Heh, what are you gonna do make me?" Mirissa replied.

"Go pick your nose or something! Oops, was _that_ supposed to be a secret?" Heather smirked.

Heather knew that Mirissa would pick it she thought no one was looking. A few kids snickered at this newly discovered secret.

"Ugh!" Mirissa said before stomping off. Heather looked at Mirissa's almost victims.

"Hey, you two okay?" Heather asked them. Both nodded and smiled. "I'm Heather, by the way."

"Geoff and this is Bridgette, my best friend!" the boy said proudly. The girl-err-Bridgette smiled.

"Why was Mirissa picking on you two?" Heather asked.

"Ever since me and Geoff become friends, people thinks we actually like-like each other!**(3)** I hate that!" Bridgette explained.

"Can't a boy and girl just be friends without being of that?" Geoff shouted to the heavens. Bridgette and Heather giggled. Heather began to walked away before...

"Wait Heather do you want to be friends?" Bridgette asked. Heather paused to think about that. Heather usually played alone because everyone said she spoiled the game of hide and seek. But the real reason Heather didn't have any friends was because she was the second meanest kid there in daycare. She _did_ despised Mirissa.

"Alright," Heather responded with a smile. For the next few years, Heather and her friends had good times. Heather continued with her passion for finding things including people.

By the time she was 10, Heather had two siblings: Damien and Amanda, who were twins, age 5. Her brother got his mother's fair skin, black hair and dark eyes while his father's wardrobe. Amanda got her father's skin tone and long brown hair, but she also got her mother's eyes and wardobe.

Around this time, Heather's father had to another village for work, but he never arrived. After her father disappearance, something else tragic went on with Heather and oh well Geoff. Bridgette goes missing too. She was last seen going into the forrest by herself. Soon after, Heather's mother becomes terrible ill. The doctor concluded that her condition was not able to treat or cure.

One night, Heather was by her mother's side while her two siblings fast asleep.

"But mother you just have to stay alive! You have to!" Heather pleaded snuggling with her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Her mother caressed Heather's face, wiping those tears away.

"Heather, everyone has to go at some point and it seems my time has come," her mother said trying to calm her daughter.

"Can't you just stick around a little until your grandchildren is married?" Heather sobbed looking up at her. Her mother chuckled a bit before tearing up as well. Then she took off her necklace. It was a silver chain heart necklace with a blue diamond in the center.

"Take this and I'll always be with you," her mother explained wrapping the necklace around Heather's neck. Heather and her mother sobbed and stayed in each other's arms until they went to sleep.

The next day, Heather's mother had passed away.

The government had to seperate Heather and her siblings. Damien had to go to another town, Amanda went to another, and Heather stayed behind in Ciudad. In a matter of months, Heather lost her parents, siblings and one of her friends. This was too much for her.

For the next few years, Heather grew up in her town. Geoff was the only friend she could count on. While Heather was grieving over her loses, her passion for finding grew.

By the time she was 20, Heather had become a detective along with Geoff as her sidekick. She would help find lost objects, lost pets even missing people. But she failed to locate her father or Bridgette. This one day will changed her life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi new story! What do you think?<strong>

**1. Hated that song, don't you?**

**2. I had to add an antagonist because in this story Heather is the protagonist!**

**3. Can't a guy and girl be friends without anyone accused them of them dating or cheating!**

**Still what do you think? Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Mission: Find the Prince

**Present Day...**

**At Desembarcar castle...**

A young man with fair skin and brown chestnut hair wearing a white tunic with brown tights came brusting through the throne room door.

He came and bowed to King Enrique and Queen Maria.

King Enrique was a handsome man who wear the finest silks and clothing in all of Desembarcar. His dark brown hair framed his tan face perfectly, and a goatee to match. His peircing green eyes could make any lady go weak. His body was that of a fit statue and had muscle that framed every clothes he wore.

Queen Marie was quite a beauty in some fellows' eyes. She had perfectly long brown curly hair that was just right for a woman like her. Her tan skin glisten in the light just at times. Her body was quite fit for a woman like her. Her brown eyes always shone with confidence and pride of her title. She always wore the gorgeous and sofiscated clothing and wore them proud.

The king and queen had three sons who were princes.

Their first born, Prince Carlos, had already married to a beautiful young girl his age. Lucinda was her name. Something happened that made Lucinda want to leave Desembarcar after the wedding though. They still communicate by letters to the king, queen, and the whole kingdom. Last they heard from Carlos and Lucinda, they were expecting their first child.

Their second born, Prince Jose, came just a few years after Carlos did, but he was always married after Carlos had. Now, Jose had always been a ladies man until he first laid eyes on his wife to whom he was not married yet. Gabriella was her name. Something also happened to Gabriella that made her want to leave Desembarcar after the wedding, too. They too communicate through letters to the king, queen, and the whole kingdom.

Their third and final born, Prince Alejandro, came a couple of years after Jose, but he was still not married. He looked up to his older brothers when they were children. He was the last of the spawn and hoped to follow his father's footsteps in becoming king. This was one of two goals that Alejandro had. Finding a wife was the other goal. He went on a journey just to fill this girl and would call his parents to tell him of his progress.

But the king and queen had not heard from Alejandro in the last few days, which brings us back to our story.

"Ah, Cody," King Enrique greeted the boy as he rose from his salutation to the king and queen.

"What news do you bare?" Queen Maria asked the gapped-tooth fellow.

Cody gulped, before explaining. "Your majesties, I came baring horrible news of Prince Alejandro."

The king and queen looked at each other, worryingly.

"Go on," the king said.

"It seems that the village he was staying he not heard nor seen him. Last that seeh of him was going into a forrest where an Aphrodite cave inhabited," Cody stated.

Aphrodite caves were caves filled with female Aphrodites. Any male entering was doom to be under their spell and stay there as long as they lived.

The king and queen went wide-eyed at the sound of this.

"Maybe he's not there?" the queen whimpered, worrying about her only son left in line for the throne.

"Well, he's somewhere," the king stated.

"Maybe we can hire a detective?" Cody suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Queen Maria exclaimed.

"But who?" King Enrique asked.

Cody thought about it and the idea came to him. A few days before, he read an article of a female detective solving her 100th case.

"How Detective Heather of Ciudad?" Cody asked.

King Enrique scoffed. "Ha, a woman doing a man's job? How pathetic."

"But think about it," Cody explained. "If Prince Alejandro did wonder into an Aphrodite cave, she's going to be immue the spell of the Aphrodites and be able to rescue him."

"Yeah, you're right!" the queen exclaimed. "What do you think, Enique?"

King Enrique thought about it and finally agreed to it.

"Fine, go to Ciudad and get the Detective Heather," the king ordered. "Anything to get Alejandro back."

**At her business headquarters in Ciudad...**

A young girl in her twenties sat in her desk, looking for some cases to solve.

The girl had pale skin(but not too pale) and long straight black hair with a grey steak in it. She wore a brugandy tunic with brown pants and brown felt shoes. Her grey eyes concentrated on the case files.

She was so focus on the files that she didn't notice a person sneaking up on her. When the person got close enough, he leaned down close to her ear and whispered,

"Boo."

This caused to jump enough out of her seat. She glared up at him as he laughed so hard at her misfortune.

"Geoffrey! Don't do that again EVER!" the girl warned.

"Oh, relax Heather and please call me Geoff," Geoff said, reaching out a hand down to help her.

Geoff was her 'sidekick' in their Detective business. Geoff had baby blue eyes that always had a joyous feeling in them. He had blond hair that always move when he made the slightest movement with his head. He had fair skin a bit darker than Heather's but not by much. He wore white long baggy sleeve shirt with grass green pants and shoes.

Heather accepted the hand offer to her. Geoff was all she had from her childhood. From her father's disappearance to her siblings and her splitting, he had always been there for her and she had always been there for him. They both did lose the same person when they were ten, Bridgette.

"Why are you looking through these files?" Geoff asked. "We just solved our 100th case! We should be out celebrating! Come on, Heather what did you say?"

Heather thought about it. The reason she was looking through this files was because she was wanted to be a famous detective, not in Desembarcar but the whole world. But Geoff was right. She needed to relax and celebrate.

When she was about to accept his offer, there was a knock at the door. Heather walked to the door and opened it to find a short young man with fair skin and brown hair aka Cody. Geoff joined at the door, looking confused and kinda disappointed of going to the pub interupted.

"Pardon for any interuption, sir and madam," Cody said,"But King Enrique and Queen Maria request your presence for a mission. It's really important and urgent."

Heather and Geoff looked at each other in confusion.

_King Enrique? Queen Maria? Request? Mission? _This had to be good.

**At Desembarcar castle...**

Heather, Geoff, and Cody walked down the hallway to the throne room. As Cody opened the throne room, Heather and Geoff gulped as they looked at each other.

All three walked in the throne room and walked toward the king and queen. Once they reached a reasonable distance, they all bowed to the king and queen.

"Raise," King Enrique ordered. Heather, Geoff, and Cody all raised.

"Your majesties, Heather and Geoffrey of Ciudad Investigations," Cody introduced. Heather and Geoff bowed again.

"Ah, the girl detective," King Enrique said nonchanltly.

"Enrique, " Queen Maria muttered angerly before turning to Heather and Geoff. "Raise, you two."

Heather and Geoff did that before Queen Maria continued.

"Now our son, Prince Alejandro, had went on a journey to find him a wife. But we hadn't heard from him in a few days. Today, we just learned that he had disappeared at village he was visiting."

Suddenly, Heather and Geoff grew wide-eyed at this. They both had known what it means for someone you love disappear, Heather especially.

"Now, Prince Alejandro was last seen going into a forrest where an Aphrodite cave inhabited. Do you know what that is?"

"All too familar, my queen," Heather responded. "Sometimes we find our cilents' husband in caves like that so we have an idea or two about Aphrodite caves."

"Yes, anyway, we think Prince Alejandro in this cave," Queen Maria explained. "I want you to find our son and bring him here back in this castle."

"But what if he never found a wife?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, at least give him more time to find him one," King Enrique said.

"Alright, bring him back when he finds a wife," Queen Maria said.

"Wait, is that it?" Geoff asked. "You just tell us our mission and we go?"

"No, Cody, make sure our detectives are prepped for this mission," Queen Maria ordered. "Give them our two best horses and give them supplies for their trip to Gente."

Cody gave them just that. Horses and supplies. After they were prepared to go, Heather and Geoff left to go to Gente.

The horse that Heather was riding was a nice black beauty stallion. The horse that Geoff was riding a white confident female horse. At times the two horses would nudge each other as if they were flirting.

"Why are we doing this again?" Geoff asked when they left the castle and city surrounding it.

"Think about this way, Geoff," Heather said. "We succeed this case; we're put in the newspaper where Bridgette can see us and she and us are reunited."

This seemed to light up Geoff a bit but not much.

"Alright," Geoff sighed.

Heather looked up ahead where a new adventure was beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so sorry about the late update! But I offically opened this story up again and its my main Aleheather story at the moment.<strong>

**Sure, I have small projects like TD Music Channel and Chatroom, and big ones like When A Child Wants Guitar Lessons and Total Drama Kiddos, but this falls under 'Big Projects'.**

**Now I typed this up in just TWO HOURS and that's the shortest time I have ever written a story or update. Possibly this is a 'get going' chapter where the charaters and the story start. I hope this was worth the long wait for guys who reviewed.**

**Well, I'm going to bed. I have school tommorrow! Hooray. ** **X-l**

**Well, review! :)**

**Luv, Flutejrp **


	3. Mission Complete & More

**In Gente...**

As Heather and Geoff rode into Gente, the streets weren't as lively for some reason. Only a few people passed on the streets, either trading or selling their business.

"This place almost like a ghost town," Geoff muttered under his breath.

"You got that right," Heather said, hearing what he said. "We better get these horses to the town stables and inspect where the prince was staying."

Geoff and Heather hurried to the stables, paid the stable hand to keep on an eye on them, and off to the town inn.

"Excuse me?" Geoff said to the inn keeper who was putting some keys into their rightful holes.

The inn keeper turned around and looked at Heather and Geoff. She was tan with long unusal purple hair in a braid and black beady eyes. She wore a teal dress with golden earrings and a locket.

"Oh sorry, I'm not really the inn keeper; I'm the bellhop/journalist," the girl said. "My name is Sierra."

"Nice to meet you, Sierra," Geoff said. "I'm Geoff and this is Heather."

Sierra gasped. "You wouldn't have to be _the_ Heather and Geoffrey of Ciudad Investigations, right?"

"Uhh...yeah we are," Heather said. Heather and Geoff looked at each other with eyebrows raised.

"You're my favorite detectives in all of Desembarcar!" Sierra squealed, hopping up and down which earned weird looks from Heather, Geoff, and a few quests in the inn.

Suddenly, Sierra stopped hopping and had a questioning look in her eyes.

"So you guys here on love business?" Sierra asked. Heather and Geoff stared. "As in you two together?" Sierra smirked.

"W-w-hat? NO!" Heather shouted, apalled.

"Yeah! Heather is my friend, nothing else!" Geoff said, apalled.

"We're on a case," Heather explained.

"Oh, you are! Well, if you need any help at all, just ask," Sierra told them.

"Actually, we come to see if you knew this man and if he purchsed a room," Heather said, holding up a picture of Prince Alejandro. Sierra studied it and her eyes.

"Oh, I remember him!" Sierra exclaimed. "Yes, he did purchased a room but he has not been in it for the past few days. Sorry."

"Dang it! I thought for sure..."Geoff exclaimed, trailing off. Heather put the picture back in her satchel.

"Wait!" Sierra exclaimed."It's rumored that the man you're looking for was last seen walking into the forest on his horse towards th-the Aph-ph-phrodit-t-te c-c-cave." Sierra gulped.

"Thanks," Heather said, smirking. She walked to the door and started towards the stable.

"Whoa, stop!" Geoff said, popping in front of Heather, stopping her. "We're seriously gonna believe that girl?"

"Geoff, this is our best lead. If the prince is not in his room, then where?" Heather explained, side-stepping and continued walking.

"Maybe he walked to another town?" Geoff suggested, walking along side her.

"And not tell his parents about it?" Heather asked.

"Sometimes, parents can be annoying sometimes and not know if they're interferring," Geoff explained.

"But the princes always kept their word, no matter what," Heather said, stopping and turning to Geoff. "Look if he's not there, then we'll go to the next town over, deal?"

"Deal," Geoff said, nodding.

"Come on let's get the horses and rescue the prince before it gets dark," Heather instructed, walking towards the stables with Geoff alongside with her.

The two retrived the horses and set them up. After that, Heather and Geoff took off into the forest. The forest had trees with branches that streched out as if nimple fingers touching you. The grass was lusicous and green.

Not long after they entered the forest, Heather and Geoff heard a horse coming up. They got closer and stopped. They saw a big brown healthy horse tied up to a tree. Heather got off her horse and lead it the brown horse ny the reins. She examined the horse's saddle. So new and custom made. Yep, this is a royal horse.

"Hey, Geoff?" Heather called out.

"Yeah?" Geoff replied, coming closer with his horse.

"I think this is the prince's horse," Heather said.

"You think?" Geoff asked.

"The saddle is fit for royalty, so it must the prince's horse," Heather explained.

Suddenly, all three horses went neighed to each other as if talking to each other in their own langauge.

"See? The horses wouldn't be like this if they didn't know each other," Heather pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Geoff said. "But if the prince's horse is here, then where is the prince?"

"I'll keep walking and see if I could find him, okay?" Heather said, tying up her horse to a nearby tree. "You can watch them, right?"

"Wait, I'll come with you," Geoff said, getting ready to get off his horse.

"And then what if we find the cave? You won't be able to help without falling under the Aphrodite's spell," Heather explained. "Besides, I need you to watch the horses in case no one can kidnaps them."

"Fine," Geoff grumbled, staying in the saddle of his horse. "Just be careful!"

"I always do, Geoff," Heather mumbled before walking forward.

"So how's them Slayers?" geoff asked, trying to start a conversation.

Meanwhile, Heather continued through the healthy forest, feeling no danger up ahead.

Suddenly, the sky had gray clouds. The ground was bare except for stones and boulders. The trees were now gray and bare. Heather notcied parts of skeletons and the whole thing scattered on the ground. The bones kept piling up as she started hearing moaning, giggling, and laughter.

Heather looked up and saw a cave where the voices were coming from and the bones and skeletons were in huge piles. She paused at a few feet from the mouth of the cave and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Heather. You can do this. Do it for Dad. Do it for Bridgette. Do it for Damian and Amanda. Do it for...Mom," Heather whipsered.

Taking one more breath, Heather slowly trudged into the cave. There were lights at the end of the cave. Heather examined her surroundings. There were rats chewing on the human remains. Gross.

Suddenly, Heather felt movement behind her. She looked behind her and nothing was there. She looked in front of her and found a woman hanging upside down pointing a spear at her.

"Don't scream," the woman whispered. The woman jumped down to where she was standing up right.

Heather took another look at the woman. She had fair skin and long blonde hair in a thin braid with olive eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a blue bonnet. This woman looked vagely familar. It couldn't be...

"Bridgette?" Heather asked quietly.

The woman perked up, removeing her weapon from Heather. Surprise that any stranger that knew her true name. Unless...

"Heather?" Bridgette asked quietly.

Heather smiled as she nodded. Bridgette dropped her weapon to the ground as she embraced Heather, smiling and sobbing. Heather took the hug, sobbing as well.

"Heather, I missed you and Geoff and-and everyone!" Bridgette sobbed quietly.

"Well, we all missed you too," Heather said.

Heather and Bridgette pulled away from the hug and released.

"So, what brings to the Aphrodites cave?" Bridgette asked.

"Business," Heather replied, earning a confused look from Bridgette. "I'm here rescusing someone. I'm a detective, you know. Me and Geoff are."

"Oh, Geoff! How is he?" Bridgette asked, excitedly.

"Well, he's Geoff. You know, fun and playful Geoff," Heather replied.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him again. By the way, who are you rescuing?" Bridgette asked.

"The prince of Desembarcar," Heather replied.

"Which one?" Bridgette asked again.

"Prince Alejandro," Heather replied.

"Oh, you might not want to do that," Bridgette warned.

"And why not?" Heather asked.

"Because a new guy came looking like a prince came in and the top Aphrodite claimed him," Bridgette explained. "And once she got what she wants, she never lets it go."

Heather thought about it and a great plan came to her mind.

"I've got a plan," Heather smirked,"and it involves you."

"Tell me," Bridgette smirked.

Heather leaned in and whipsered her plan into Bridgette's ear. Once Heather was done telling her plan, her and Bridgette's smirks became bigger.

"That might actually worked," Bridgette said.

The Aphrodites were dressed in provocative clothes and jewlery. They had absolute beauty to their looks. Men scatted around the room, being wooed by several Aphrodites totally love struck.

The top Aphrodite, L'Amour, was cuddling with Prince Alejandro, who was under her spell. L'Amour had long silky hair with skin to match. She wore the most provocative clothing out of all the Aphrodites.

Prince Alejandro was different, though. He had a body of a slayers body with tan skin and a buff chest. He wore a red tunic with brown pants and shoes. His light brown hair framed his face and little goatee to match. His lovestruck eyes were light green. He was sure trapped under L'Amour's spell.

L'Amour was lean in to kiss the prince when...

"L'Amour!" a voice called out. The Aphrodites, including L'Amour, looked at the source of the voice. The men were too wrapped in the Aphrodites to even look.

"Ahh, Poulette," L'Amour said, smiling.

It was actually Bridgette. Poulette was her Aphrodite name. Bridgette had a look of anger on her face. She had something or someone behind her back. Bridgette took out the person from behind and threw on her on the ground. It was Heather, who laid crying on the ground.

"Why did you bring that woman here?" L'Amour asked, angrily.

"Same thing all those women who come through here," Bridgette responded. "To claim back her husband!"

The Aphrodites all gasped while Heather continued to cry.

"And who is her husband?" L'Amour asked putting her hands on her hips.

"M-my hus-s-sband is r-r-right b-b-beside you!" Heather sobbed, pointing at the prince.

"Oh? You want your husband back?" L'AMour asked. Heather nodded. "Well, too bad! "He's mine!"

"B-but he w-was min-ne f-first!" Heather claimed, crying even more.

"Too bad; so sad! He's under my spell and he'll be mine as he as lives!" L'Amour cackled.

Heather signed with a moan. "Can at least say goodbye to him and I'll leave and won't you bother ever again?"

L'Amour thought about it. If she refused, the girl might come back. But if she lets the girl do this, she'll never come back.

"Alright, you've got a deal," L'Amour smirked. She lifted her hand, aloowing Alejandro to walked down to Heather.

Heather took his hands into hers which sent a shiver down her spine. She winced, but continued her actions.

Bridgette looked around to see if the exit was clear. And it was.

"Heather! NOW!" Bridgette yelled.

With that, Heather broke out of her acting and dragged Alejandro towards the exit of the cave. Bridgette followed closely behind.

"WHAT? Poulette! Explain!" L'Amour demanded.

"First of all, my name's Bridgette, not Poulette!" Bridgette exclaimed. "And second, I've been wanting my freedom for years, so goodbye forever!"

"Argh!" L'Amour yelled.

Soon, Heather, Alejandro, and Bridgette were out of the cave. They stopped and doubled over in fatigue, panting.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" Heather asked, panting.

"Nah, Aphrodites can't leave their cave without being desentigrated," Bridgette replied, giggling.

"Okay," Heather said.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Bridgette asked, pointing to Alejandro. Who was still lovestruck.

"All he needs is some water and he'll be out of the spell," Heather explained. "Which is back with the horses who's with Geoff."

Bridgette gasped. "Geoff's here?"

"Yeah," Heather said in obvious tone. "Come on!"

Bridgette and Heather, along with Alejandro, walked to the horses and Geoff who had his back turned to him and was in deep conversation.

"I mean why don't be friends with the dragons, instead of killing them?" Geoff asked to no one inparticular.

"Oh, Geoff," Heather said. "Look who I found."

"Finally, Heather," Geoff sigehed, turning to the three. "I was starting to get..."

Geoff trailed off when he saw Bridgette.

"She's not an Aphrodite, isn't it?" Geoff asked.

"No, look into her eyes, Geoff," Heather chuckled.

Geoff walked up to Bridgette and looked into her olive eyes. Bridgette smiled. Geoff smiled and wrapped his arms around Bridgette, spinning her.

"Bridgette! It's really you!" Geoff laughed. Bridgette laughed, too.

Heather guide Alejandro to a tree near the horses and laid him down. She took out a water jug and dumped some water onto her hand. She rubbed some of it on his eyes. His eyes closed soon after that...

Alejandro was in a daze for God knows how long, but he knew for sure he was coming out of it. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was a woman in front kneeled down beside him.

The woman was beautiful from her silver eyes to her figure. She had silky black hair with a gray streak making it more beautiful. She had skin as white as dirty snow that made her figure even more glorious. Her outfit was a brugandy tunic with brown pants and brown felt shoes. Not the typical outfit that most girls wore which made her unique.

"Hi, please forgive me we met like this," Alejandro said, sitting up against the tree. "I'm Prince Alejandro." He grabbed her hand, which had a familar touch but he ignored it, and kissed the top of her hand.

"I know. I was sent," the woman said. "Heather."

Alejandro blinked after releasing Heather's hand. "What do you were sent? Who sent you?"

"Your parents. The king and queen," Heather said in obvious tone.

Alejandro nodded. "How long was I in a daze?"

"A few days according to some people," Heather replied. "Which by the way you need to contact your parents back in Gente."

Heather reached her hand for Alejandro to take which he accept. Heather pulled Alejandro up and the two looked at their hands, then at each other.

They were interupted by a loud giggle coming from behind them and they let go of their hands to looked.

"Geoff! Hahaha! That tickles!" Bridgette squealed. A blonde man was running his hands against a blonde woman's stomach in a ticklish manner.

Heather chuckled, before clearing her throat. "Ahem!"

The man stopped while the woman did too. The man and woman straightened themselves before bowing while Heather did also.

"Please, don't do that. I have to live with that at home. Not here please," Alejandro chuckled.

The three raised and straightened. Heather walked up to the man and woman.

"Prince Alejandro, meet Geoff and Bridgette. Geoff and Bridgette, meet Prince Alejandro," Heather explained.

"Nice to meet yoy, your highness," Bridgette giggled.

"Yeah, what she said," Geoff said.

Alejandro, Heather, and Geoff got on their horses. Since Bridgette didn't have one, she got on Geoff's horse, sitting in front of him. They arrived at the inn where Alejandro was staying. Sierra was there, noticing that they found him.

"Oh you guys found him!" Sierra exclaimed. "And you have a new friend."

"This is Bridgette," Geoff said, putting his arm around her. Bridgette blushed at this.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sierra!" Sierra exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather were behind them, watching the scene.

"I'd better go call my parents," Alejandro said, before he walked off towards the inn's phone. Heather smiled at him before turning back to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Oh, Alejandro! Thank goodness you're alright!" Queen Maria exclaimed into phone.

"I'm glad too," Alejandro replied, smiling.

"Oh, your father wants to talk to you! Hold on!" Queen Maria said, before handing the phone to King Enrique and leaving the room.

"Hello, _mijo_," King Enrique said.

"Hello, father," Alejandro said.

"Listen, before you were in a 'daze', did you find a wife?" King Enrique asked.

"No," Alejandro said, before thinking about possibly bringing Heather back as a wife.

"Well, tell Heather and Geoffrey that they must stick with you until you do and no, Heather can't be your wife," King Enrique explained.

Alejandro blinked. "And why is that?"

"Because she obviously not royal enough to be a princess or even queen!" King Enrique explained.

"Neither were Lucinda or Gabriella!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"And where are they?" King Enrique asked.

Alejandro didn't answered that.

"That's right! Out of Desembarcar! I want you to marry someone that _wants_ to stay here and be queen! Got it?" King Enrique asked.

"Yes, sir," Alejandro said, giving in.

"Now that doesn't mean that Heather and Geoffrey will be rewarded for rescuing you. Which they will. Now, after you found a wife and you travel back to the castle, bring Heather and Geoffrey with you, and if they have a friend with them, their friend can come, too." King Enrique explained.

Alejandro blinked. "Wait how you-"

"Goodbye, _mijo_," King Enrique said, before hanging up.

How did he know about Bridgette? Alejandro shrugged it off and walked toward his group.

Little did they know, their journey has already began.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**What did that last sentence mean? Oh well...**

**Wow, a long chapter to review! Oh which reminds...**

**Review! Thank 2012, Everyone! B/c I have been updating my stories much faster since it has begun!**

**Review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp!**


	4. The Journey to Ciudad

Alejandro soon joined Geoff, Bridgette, and Heather at the front desk of the inn. Heather was the first to notice him back.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Heather asked.

"Well, my _papa _wants me to find a wife and my _mama _is happy that I'm fine," Alejandro explained.

"Well, we have to go to Ciudad to share the news with everyone that we found Bridgette," Heather explained. "So farewell. Geoff! Bridgette! Come on! Let's go home!"

Heather started to walk to the door, not noticing the disappointment look on Alejandro's face. Bridgette followed with Geoff's in her own, but Geoff noticed the look on the princes. He stayed which didn't go unnoticed by Bridgette.

"What's wrong, Geoff?" Bridgette asked, concerned for her best friend.

"Tell Heather I'll be there in a minute," Geoff replied.

Bridgette nodded and went in the direction that Heather went.

Geoff walked up to Alejandro.

"Prince Alejandro," Geoff said.

"Please call me Alejandro," responded Alejandro, putting his hand of his chest.

"Alejandro, is something wrong?" Geoff asked.

"N-no! Why would you ask something like that?" Alejandro stuttered.

"Alejandro..."Geoff droned, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm sad that Heather didn't asked me to go with you guys," Alejandro give in, looking down.

Geoff smirked. "You like her."

"W-what? No I don't!" Alejandro denied.

"You liiiiikkke her..."Geoff teased, continuing to smirk.

"She's someone I just met," Alejandro responded. "Sure, she's smart, and funny, and beautiful with the way her hair frames her face. Or her eyes matches perfectly with her personality. Oh, and don't get me started on her figure..."

Alejandro stopped when he saw Geoff's smirking even more bigger than the moment before.

"Fine, I like her," Alejandro grumbled. "How did you know?"

"I was like that when Bridgette went missing," Geoff explained, with a shrug. "So if you like Heather and you need to find a wife, pick Heather to marry."

"As much I hate to admit it, I can't," Alejandro groaned.

Geoff's eyes widened. "What? You just told me you like her and you can't marry her? Is it because she doesn't have a nice, loving family like you?"

"No! My father told me not to marry Heather which is strange now that I think about," Alejandro explained, before thinking with a finger on his chin.

"Oh! Now that I think about it, the king was kind of mean to Heather when we first met your parents," Geoff pointed out, thinking also. "Anyway, why do you even listen to your dad?"

"Honor thy mother and honor thy father," Alejandro quoted.

"Oh," Geoff replied. "Well, we got some good-looking girls back at Ciudad. Why don't you come with us?"

Alejandro smiled and nodded.

"Hey, you even get to know Heather more," Geoff said, swung an arm around Alejandro's shoulder. "Just don't tell Bridgette about the good-looking girls part, please."

"Alright, but what about Heather not having a nice, loving family?" Alejandro asked, thinking back to what Geoff said.

"Oh, let Heather tell you that story," Geoff explained, leading him and Alejandro out of the inn and to the stables.

Heather and Bridgette were already on their horses.

"Hey, what took you so long, Geoff?" Heather asked, ignoring the fact that Alejandro was there with Geoff.

"Well, I offered Alejandro to go with us," Geoff explained.

"But shouldn't he search for a wife in a different, perferably this one?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I already been here before I got captured and the town is pretty boring," Alejandro explained.

"Fine he can come," Heather delcared. "Now let's go before it gets dark. Ciudad is not far from here."

Alejandro and Geoff nodded and walked to their horses. Geoff got in behind Bridgette while Alejandro got on his own.

The three horses soon rode out of the stables and out of town. Soon, it was nothing but wilderness. Geoff whispering on the things she missed over the past ten years. She sent Heather a couple of sympathetic looks when she heard about Heather's broken up family.

The three continued to rode slowly on their horses until...

"STOP!" someone screamed as four figures popped in front of the bunch. The four surprises startled the horses and they stopped, neighing scaredly.

Two of the figures were toned, one more than the other, obviously males. The other two were curved and shaped in a way that said female. All four figures were dressed in black ninja clothes, hiding their faces and only their eyes showing, glaring at our heros.

Geoff and Heather glared at them.

"Who are you?" Alejandro asked.

"Alejandro, they're the Bad Bunch," Geoff explained, while still glaring at them.

"B-bad B-bunch?" Bridgette whimpered.

"A gang of thevies who steal people's most valuable items. Most of our cases are where they were the culprits," Heather explained, still glaring at the 'Bad Bunch'.

"Sooo nice for you to remember us, Heather," one of the figures sarcastically said, one of the females.

Heather got off her horse and walked up to the leader.

"Reveal yourselves!" Heather demanded.

The four laughed at her attempt to get them to give up their identities.

Geoff then realized something. Their laughs sounded familar...

"Heather, don't they sound familar?" Geoff asked.

Heather listened to their laughs.

"That was pathetic!" the leader laughed.

"Yeah it was!" the other female chuckled.

"Yeah, like we're going to do that," the first female laughed.

"We're not _that _stupid," the last figure laughed.

They did. Heather looked at the leader's eyes. Teal like...

"Duncan?" Heather asked sternly.

The leader's laughter ceased as did the others. At this point, Alejandro, Geoff, and Bridgette were behind Heather.

The leader pulled off his mask revealing a young man in his twenties with fair skin and black hair with a lime green streak running down the middle. His features include a unibrow to match his black hair and goatee, too.

"Hi Heather," Duncan said sheepishly, realizing he was caught. "Hi Geoff."

"Why are you doing this?" Geoff asked. "And who is the rest of your group?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes, "Guys, the gig is up. Take off your mask."

Slowly, the rest of the group takes off their masks. The first female, the one behind Duncan, had pale skin and black hair with teal streaks. She had onyx eyes and teal lips.

The next female, the one near the first female and the last figure, had mocha skin and brown hair to match. Freckles sparkle on her nose and cheeks. She had onyx eyes and pink glossed lips.

The last figure, in the back of the group, was a young man with fair skin and black lazy hair. He had green eyes and a cleft chin.

Heather's and Geoff's eyes widened as they recognized a few people their age from Ciudad.

"But why?" Geoff asked.

"Huh?" Duncan asked, getting confused as well as the others besides Heather and Geoff.

"Why do all those crimes?" Heather asked, clearing up Geoff's question.

"Oh, it was a practical joke set up by my cousin," Duncan explained.

"Mirissa told you to those crimes?" Geoff asked, getting more angry than confused than ever.

"No! She told me to surprise you guys when you came back," Duncan clarified. "Because you guys left in royal carriage somewhere."

"Oh..."Geoff said in realization.

"Yeah, the real bad guys are in jail somewhere in another town," the pale skin girl explained.

"Okay," Heather said.

"Ahem, aren't you going to introduce these guys to us?" Alejandro asked.

Heather forgot that he was here.

"Actually, I remember some of these guys from when we were little," Bridgette explained, remembering her childhood before her disappearance.

The pale skin girl's and mocha skin girl's eyes widened in recognizition of Bridgette.

"Bridgette?" the two girls said in unison.

"The one and only," Bridgette replied.

"Oh my gosh! Everyone thought you were dead!" the mocha skin girl shouted, apalled.

"Well, Mirissa did," the plae skin girl explained.

"No, I wasn't dead. I had wondered into an Aphrodite cave and the top Ahprodite made me work for them guarding the cave from trespassers," Bridgette explained. "I was there until Heather found me while she was on a case."

"Is that where you found this guy too?" the black hair boy asked as he got up with the mocha skin girl.

"Yes, this is Alejandro," Geoff explained.

"Alejandro, the green haired man is Duncan, the pale skin girl is Gwen, the mocha skin girl is Courtney, and the black haired man is Trent," Heather explained.

"Nice to meet you guys," Alejandro said.

"Uhh...I don't want to ruin the introduction, but it's going to get dark soon," Duncan said, pointing to the sky which was the color of a sunset.

"Maybe we should set up camp, Heather," Geoff suggested.

"Hey, you guys can stay with us at our camp," Courtney suggested.

"As long as it is okay with you guys," Bridgette said.

"It's alright but we don't have any food," Duncan explained.

Heather smiled, "But we do."

"Huh?" Bridgette and Alejandro said in unison.

"That's great! Follow us!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Since when do we have food?" Alejandro asked, grabbing the rein of his horse's saddle.

"Since your mother gave us supplies," Heather explained.

Alejandro nodded his head in assurance.

**Later that night...**

Duncan and Trent had succeeded in building a fire. Everyone ate and now sat in their own chat groups. Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette in one. Duncan, Trent, and Geoff in another. Heather and Alejandro sat near each other, but neither one of them was talking.

Alejandro decided to talk to Heather since the next day he would have found a wife. He still wanted to know why she didn't have a nice, loving family.

"Soo Heather, since we don't know anything about each other, why don't we start?" Alejandro asked.

"I don't want to talk," Heather said, thinking about her family.

She grew even more sad with each memory that entered her mind. She clutched her necklace that her mother gave the night before she died as tears filled the rims of her eyes.

"Is this about your family?" Alejandro asked, worried that Heather will cry.

Heather nodded. "How do you know?"

"Geoff mentioned something back at Gente about you not having nice, loving family," Alejandro explained. "Can you please tell me so I can see if there's something I can do?"

Heather began to explained, "Well, it started when..."

**With Duncan, Trent, and Geoff...**

"So, Geoff, what that guy's deal?" Duncan asked, pointing to Alejandro.

"He's the prince. So what?" Geoff replied.

"He's the prince?" Trent asked apalled.

"Whoa, calm down," Duncan said.

"Yeah, he's traveling with us to find a wife," Geoff explained. "Only there's one problem."

"What is that?" Trent asked.

"He likes Heather," Geoff explained.

"So he should marry her then," Duncan shrugged. "Problem solved."

"There's another problem," Geoff explained. "His father won't let him."

Both Trent's and Duncan's eyes widened.

"The king?" Trent asked.

"Told him not to married Heather?" Duncan asked.

"Yes and he was disappointed about that," Geoff replied.

"If the king loves his son, he should let him marry who ever wants," Duncan preached.

"Wait, how did he know that Alejandro would pick Heather?" Trent asked.

All three went into thinking mode, wondering about what Trent had asked.

**With Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette...**

"So what's the news about those boys? Who's dating who?" Bridgette asked. "Courtney, are you and Duncan dating?"

"What? No!" Courtney replied. "Besides we did dated for a while, but we mutually broke up because we were too different."

"But I'm dating him now," Gwen said.

"Oh, then how come you were on this mission with him?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney bit her lip.

"She said no at first, but she accepted when I asked Trent to join us," Gwen said, smirking at Courtney.

"Oh so it's Trent?" Bridgette asked, also smirked.

Courtney blushed then scoffed. "So what if I like Tren-err liked when Trent joined this mission? Huh?"

"Don't worry, we won't tell him yet," Gwen smirked.

"But we at least have to tell Heather," Bridgette said.

"Maybe we should later," Courtney said, looking at Heather and Alejandro.

"Yeah, she's getting all cozy with fancy pants over there," Gwen chuckled, also looking over there.

Bridgette smiled to herself as she watched the couple talk.

_At least Heather will have some happiness..._

**Back with Alejandro and Heather...**

"...then they took Damien and Amanda away later," Heather bawled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Alejandro felt terrible about the whole story he was just told. He might not know about the losing his parents, but losing his siblings and not know where they are, he did.

Alejandro reached out his hands and put them on each side of her face, wiping her tears away.

"Heather, a woman as beautiful as you shouldn't cry," Alejandro assured. "And I think I know how to find your brother and sister."

Heather sniffled as Alejandro pulled his hands away from her face.

"Really?" Heather squeaked.

"Yeah, we always keep adoption records at the castle. When I find a wife and you journey back with me, you can check the hall of records yourself," Alejandro explained.

"Thanks, Alejandro," Heather smiled.

Alejandro smiled as he nodded. Heather looked at him, probably the first time she's really looked at Alejandro. His green eyes had sincere and generous look in them. Heather wondered why she told him about her family. Maybe there was part of her that trusted him. Or maybe...she might lo-like him? Maybe more than she should?

Alejandro looked at Heather, really looked at her. She had nice, lovely eyes which he loved. Love? He never thought about it til now. He might be in love with Heather? But everytime he would remember what his father said about him not marrying Heather, he felt a sharp pang of pain in his heart. So he is in love with Heather.

"So you have to find a wife tomorrow?" Heather asked, hoping his answer would be one she would enjoy.

"N-yes," Alejandro said, disappointingly.

Heather's heart sank.

"Well, I guess we should get to sleep to save some energy," Heather replied, trying too hard to not sound like heartbreak. "It seems they did."

Heather pointed to _five_ big lumps on the ground with the fire fading.

"Yeah, I guess," Alejandro replied.

The two grabbed a couple of blankets from the horses and laid down side-by-side. They both soon fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

The eight left and packed up the campsite. The three with the horses grabbed the lead rope of their horse's halters to lead them to town.

Once they did, the eight split into their own two groups. Duncan, Gwen, Trent, and Courtney went to the saloon while Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Heather went to the town stables to put up the horses.

"Maybe we should bring Bridge to her parents," Geoff suggested, after they got out of the stables.

The others nodded. The four went to the town's seamstress because Bridgette's mother was the seamstress.

Bridgette's mother had long blonde hair like her with fair skin and blue eyes. As the four walked in, Bridgette's mother, Darla, wore a white gown with light brown belt. Her back was facing away from them, looking at a clipboard.

"Hi, Darla," Heather said.

"Heather, Geoff, nice to hear from you two. What can I do to help you?" Darla responded, not turning around or looking up from the clipboard.

"There's someone here to see you," Geoff replied.

"Hi mom," Bridgette said.

Darla stopped looking at the clipboard as she tensed. Slowly, she turned to find her not missing daughter there.

"Bridgey!" Darla exclaimed as she ran to her daughter and gave her a momma bear hug.

The two hugged for a while until someone spoke that made three of five tensed up.

"Oh, Bridgette's back. Let's throw a parade," a familiar voice sarcastically said.

There, standing in the changing room, was a woman in her twenties with fair skin and blonde hair with teal eyes. She wore a teal dress with a brown leather belt. Mirissa...

She noticed Alejandro in the group and decided to flirt. Mirissa walked up to him with seductive look in her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Mirissa. And you are...?" Mirissa swooned.

The way she said it made Heather boil with jealously.

"Alejandro," replied Alejandro, taking her hand with his and kiss it lightly. He then let it down gently.

"Oh, so a gentleman, like a prince," Mirissa swooned like an airhead. "Well, we should get to know each other a little better."

Alejandro thought about the girl's attitude. He decided that she would be second best for a wife because she sounded like she wanted to rule Desembarcar.

"I'm finally choose you to be my wife," Alejandro admitted.

That shocked Heather and Bridgette, but Geoff was so disappointed that he shook his head in disagreement. This, however, surprised Mirissa.

"Really?" Mirissa asked. "And who is asking?"

"The last prince of Desembarcar," Alejandro replied, bowing for effect.

Mirissa gasped. "Me? Must be one of those 'love at first site' deals, huh?" Mirissa giggled.

Heather could not believe it. He chose one of her worst enemies to be his wife! This was not happening!

"Well, then we leave tomorrow so we can have lunch _and_ dinner to get to know each other better," Alejandro explained, offering Mirssa his hand to lead her out.

"I'd be honored," Mirissa giggled, taking the hand that was offered to her.

They both left the shop.

Heather was heartbroken again. She could try to tell Alejandro about her feelings for him, but it would be too late. She knew that she couldn't trust him...

"Soo Heather are you gonna join us for lunch?" Geoff asked, trying to ignore the tension in the air.

"Yeah," Heather squeaked.

What Heather didn't know was Alejandro's father had ordered...

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**I'm soo sorry for the late update but I made up for it by making a long chapter!**

**Guys, there's a reason why Lucinda and Gabriella left! Here's a hint: It has to do with one of the seem-to-be protagonists in the story! And it's going to happened to Heather, too!**

**At first, I wasn't actually going to use Mirissa again after the first chapter, but it adds to the drama!**

**I may discontinue my Total Drama Kiddos story because ... it's a secret! **

**I also mentioned Duncan, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent in this chapter! Every chapter will most likely feature a TD old cast member or TD new cast member or maybe both! I really haven't decided yet! They'll play a huge part in the last few chapters!**

**Anyway, review!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**

**P.S. Be sure to check out Smiles1998's story: "How Long Island Changed my Life For the Better". It's great to read and review!**


	5. Where It All Ties Together

**The next morning...**

"Are you sure you're not coming, Geoff?" Heather asked as she perched the royal horse so was given.

"Yes, Bridgette has to reunite with her family and friends," Geoff replied.

He stood on the ground near her with Bridgette at his side.

"We'll be up there sometime later today," Bridgette explained.

"But how will the other horse get to the castle?" Heather asked.

"We'll take of that," a voice replied.

Heather, Bridgette, and Geoff looked to the voice. It was Trent, helping Courtney climbed on the other royal horse.

Trent wore a beige shirt with brown tights and shoes. Courtney wore a gray dress with white sleeves.

"I've always wanted to see the Desembarcar castle," Courtney exclaimed like a child.

"Why are you going Trent?" Heather asked.

"Her father asked me to protect her," Trent explained.

"I can't believe Mirissa is marrying the prince," Courtney grumbled.

"Speaking of the devil, here comes the happy couple now," Bridgette groaned, pointing to Mirissa and Alejandro riding on his horse.

Heather had to keep a happy face for her and Alejandro...

"How was dinner last night?" Geoff asked who could care less.

Alejandro, even Geoff knew about Alejandro's father saying, was mad at Alejandro because 1. He hurt one of his best friends and 2. He chose his number one enemy.

"Great, I gave his desert before the main course, though," Mirissa explained, before giggling.

Heather made a gagging sound and didn't go unnoticed by Mirissa.

"What's the matter, Heather? Jealous?" Mirissa smirked.

"Let's just get this over with," Heather exclaimed, turning her head away.

Alejandro looked forward toward Heather with disappointed look in his eyes. He saw a gleam in her eyes, telling him that she was crying to herself. He looked down in sadness. To tell you the truth, he much rather marry Heather than Mirissa. But his father's stupid rule...

"What are you two doing here?" Mirissa asked, catching everyone's attention.

They saw Duncan and Gwen riding a black horse.

Duncan wore a white shirt with black tights and shoes. Gwen wore a navy blue dress that was a bit low-cut on the top.

"Uncle Matt asked me to watch you," Duncan explained.

"Ugh, stupid father..."Mirissa groaned.

"Duncan. Trent, I need to talk to you two," Geoff said.

Duncan and Trent climbed off the horses and walked over to an area nearby.

"I need you guys to talk to Alejandro about the whole Mirissa thing," Geoff explained. "Can I count on you?"

"You got it," Duncan replied. Trent nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Courtney. I can help you with Trent if you want," Gwen whispered.

"Really? Thanks," Courtney replied.

Duncan and Trent perched back on their respectively horses.

"Everyone ready? Let's go," Alejandro urged, as he kicked the horse which set off.

The others follow suit and dashed out of Ciudad.

Heather trailed after Alejandro at the same speed he was going, just a little slower though...

Soon, Heather couldn't keep and ended in the back of the group just behind Duncan and Gwen. She slowed down enough to think about what happened in the past twenty-four hours.

She looked down in sadness, as a single tear shed from her eye. She couldn't believe the man she loved is marrying someone else, not to mention her enemy. Tears started coming more frequently as she thought about the night she told him about her broken-up family, followed by what he said to Mirissa just the day before.

_"I finally choose you to be my wife..."_

Heather clutched her mother's necklace, remembering the last night she had with her mother. Tears shed even more.

_"Heather, everyone has to go at some point and it seems my time has come..."_

_"Take this and I'll always be with you..."_

"Mom, I need you now. Tell me what to do," Heather mumbled, looking to the heavens.

Suddenly, Heather felt a nudge at her leg. She looked down to where the nudging came from. Turns out, the horse Heather was riding nudged her leg. The horse gave a reassuring smile to her as if it was trying to comfort her. Heather smiled and wiped her tears away as she sped up to the group.

The group soon arrived to the village surrounding Desembarcar castle. The group, with the exception of Alejandro, was in awe at the town.

The village was filled with shops and boutiques, not to mention the friendly folks. The children ran through the village as they played. Complete strangers seemed to greet each other in the street and asked how their day was going.

"Heather, hey!" A familiar voice shouted.

The group turned toward the voice who happened to be Sierra waving at them with a group of people. Heather walked toward them along with her group.

"Hi, Sierra," Heather said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I recognized the man you found, but didn't decide not to tell you I knew," Sierra explained. "And I brought my friends here to show the village and to meet you!"

Heather examined the group beside Sierra. The person beside her was a girl with fair skin and orange curly hair with green eyes. She wore a green dress with a white belt around her waist.

The person beside the orange-haired girl was a man with fair skin and brown floppy hair with brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with dark red tights and brown shoes.

The person beside the brown-haired man was a girl with fair skin and straight blonde hair with baby blue eyes. She wore a burgundy dress with a black belt around her thin waist.

The person beside the blonde-haired girl was a girl with fair skin and brown hair hold back with a band. She wore a dress with blue top and light pink skirt. She had black framed glasses covering her onyx eyes.

The person beside the brown-haired girl was a girl with brown skin and black hair in pigtails with onyx eyes. She wore a dress with a dark pink top and black shirt.

The person beside the black-haired girl was another girl similar to the black-haired girl except she had fair skin and was bigger than the black-haired girl.

The person beside the fair-skinned girl was a man with fair skin and blonde hair with black eyes and a fat body. He wore a white shirt with light green pants and brown shoes.

"Eee! I'm your biggest fan!" the blonde-haired girl squealed. "I'm Lindsay and this is my boyfriend, Tyrone!"

She pointed to the brown-haired man as she said this.

"Tyler, Lindsay," the brown-hair man muttered.

"We're fans, too! Right, Sadie?" the black-haired girl squealed, looking at the fair-skinned girl.

"That's right, Katie!" Sadie responded to the black-haired girl.

"Let me introduce myself," the blonde-man stated. "My name is Owenith McsWorth III, but you may call me Owen."

"Hey, Isabelle's the name and Izzy's the game!" the orange-haired girl said, kind of weirdly.

The group had confused looks on their faces and glanced at each other with those same expressions.

"Sorry, her name's Isabelle, but we call her Izzy," the brown-haired girl explained. "Because she's kinda crazy. I'm Bethany, but you can call me Beth."

"Okay, let me see if I got this right," Heather said. "Sierra, Izzy, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Owen."

They all nodded at the correction of the names.

"Wait, who are these guys? And where's Geoff and Bridgette?" Sierra asked, noticing the gap of the missing people and the insertion of new people.

"Geoff and Bridgette will be here sometime today," Heather explained. "As for the people here..."

"I'm Trent, nice to meet you guys," Trent said.

"Courtney at your service," Courtney stated.

"Duncan here," Duncan said, simply.

"I'm Gwen," stated Gwen.

Heather waited for Mirissa to introduce herself but it never came. Heather opened her mouth to say something but Alejandro beat her to it.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Mirissa?" Alejandro asked, softly.

"I rather Heather introduce me," Mirissa stated, turning around to Heather, smirking.

Heather clutched the reins of the saddle as her heart started to beat fast. Heather took a deep but silent breath.

"And this is Mirissa," Heather explained, as she smiled falsely.

She clutched the rein even tighter with every word she spoke next.

"Alejandro's lovely bride to be."

Alejandro was the only one to see through her illusion, and was sadden by it on the inside. He noticed Heather was having a hard time accepting Mirissa as his bride...

Heather felt even more heartbroken that Mirissa had her introduce her worst enemy.

"Ooh, you guys are married?" Lindsay squealed.

"I wished we could go to the wedding," Katie groaned.

"Me too," Sadie groaned.

"There are the best foods platters and things at weddings," Owen said, hopefully.

"Not to mention the handsome bachelors at weddings," Beth explained.

All this wedding talk made Heather and Alejandro feel uncomfortable.

"Well, how about you come with us so you can help with the wedding? A royal wedding don't plan itself," Heather offered.

"Really?" Sierra asked.

"No, Heather, I'm pretty sure the helpers are enough," Mirissa denied.

Alejandro thought about it. The wedding will need a _little_ help...

"Actually, Heather's right. You know the saying, 'the more, the merrier'?" Alejandro stated.

Heather smiled a bit when Alejandro agreed with her.

"Fine," Mirissa groaned.

"But where are we going to stay?" Beth asked.

"We have plenty of room in the castle for you guys to stay," Alejandro explained.

"Can you arrange somewhere near the kitchen?" Owen asked.

Everyone except Mirissa busted in laughter including Owen.

"I was serious," Owen explained.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure my parents have been patient enough," Alejandro said, going toward the castle slowly.

The others on horses followed pursuit while the rest on foot followed closely behind.

They all arrived at the silver ivory gates of the castle. The gates opened since Prince Alejandro was leading them. Two guards were waiting inside along with Cody and another castle servant.

The servant was a guy with dark skin and dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a white tunic with brown tights and shoes.

The people on horses passed through without delay. Alejandro, Trent, Duncan, and Heather climbed off their horses. Alejandro, Trent, and Duncan helped the women they were riding with climbed as well.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

They all turned to see the two guards blocking the rest of their group.

"It's okay! They're with us!" Alejandro explained.

"Prince Alejandro, good to you again. You too, Heather," Cody said, walking toward the group. "But where's Geoff?"

"Back at Ciudad, taking care of something," Heather explained.

"He'll be here later today," Alejandro responded.

Then, Cody noticed Gwen and walked up to her. Before he could say one word to her...

"She's with me, pipsqueak," Duncan smirked, wrapping his arm around Gwen's shoulder.

Cody backed away chuckling nervously.

A few men stablemen collected the horses, including the horse Duncan was riding.

"Prince Alejandro, it's _great_ that you're back," the servant said sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too, Noah," Alejandro responded.

"Oh, Prince Alejandro, we have a big surprise for you inside," Cody explained, dragging Alejandro inside of the castle.

The rest of the group followed Cody and Alejandro. Sierra and Izzy walked up to Noah.

"So, who was that boy with you?" Sierra asked, eagerly.

"His name is Cody. He and I are servants of the royal family," Noah explained.

Izzy looked at him weirdly and he noticed it. Then, she started poking his head.

"Why is your head huge? Are you hiding something or just super smart?" Izzy asked rapidly.

"Uhh...I'm actually the royal keeper of the hall of records," Noah explained, weirded out by the orange-haired curiosity.

Alejandro was actually wondering what Cody was trying to show him.

"Uhh...Cody? What are you trying to tell me?" Alejandro asked.

Cody slowed as the group entered the castle's foyer. The foyer was huge with a doorway straight ahead and two doorways to each side of them. The walls had the royal seal on a piece of fabric that hanged on the walls.

"You'll see," Cody smirked.

"Oh, Alejandro you're back!" a familiar voice exclaimed, followed by the scurriness of feet in heels.

"_Mama_!" Alejandro recognized the voice as his mother, Queen Maria, and was tackled by the queen.

"Don't you dare go another journey like that again! I don't want to lose my youngest son!" the queen exclaimed as she clutched him even tighter.

"I won't! I promise!" Alejandro chuckled, nervously.

Queen Maria released her son and turned to the group.

"Thank you, Heather! Not only for saving my son but saving the only prince willingly to take the throne," the queen said to the girl who rescued her son.

Heather was going to respond to that, but she was cut off by someone.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?"

The group looked toward the voice and saw two men.

Both had similar characteristics of Alejandro like his built and structure.

The first man had dark skin, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue tunic with brown pants and shoes.

The second man had light tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green tunic with brown pants and shoes.

"Nonsense, Jose," the queen replied.

Alejandro couldn't believe it. Both of his brothers were here, but why?

"Carlos? Jose? What are you guys doing here?" Alejandro asked.

"We heard about your disappearance," the blue tunic replied.

"So we came here, and we heard that you're getting married now?" the green tunic explained.

"Oh yeah, who's the lucky lady?" Queen Maria asked, turning to her youngest son.

"Meet Mirissa, _mi mama _and _hermanos_," Alejandro said, wrapping his arm around Mirissa's shoulder.

Mirissa and the others, including Noah and Cody, bowed to the royalty before them.

"Oh please, we haven't been here to get reused to that," green tunic, Jose, groaned.

"Yeah," blue tunic, Carlos, agreed.

"Oh rise," the queen chuckled.

The group did as told.

"Nice to meet you, Mirissa," the queen smiled.

"You too, your highness," Mirissa responded, in a snobby tone.

"Where are Lucinda and Gabriella?" Alejandro asked.

"Right here," a voice rang out.

Two women appeared beside Carlos and Jose.

The woman beside Carlos had dark tan skin, dark brown curly hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a light dress with a big bump on her stomach.

The woman beside Jose had light tan skin, black curly hair, and brown eyes. She wore a light green dress with a bit of a bump on her stomach as well.

"This is your bride, Alejandro? She's lovely," the woman beside Carlos noted.

Mirissa smiled "Thanks, uhh..."

"Lucinda," the woman replied.

"And I'm Gabriella, if you're wondering," the woman beside Jose explained.

"Now, explain the group," Carlos said, referring the people behind Alejandro.

Alejandro and Heather were going to explained but Mirissa was the first to speak.

"I can explain. You see, this girl," Mirissa pointed to Courtney,

"Wanted to see the castle and her father asked him,"

She then pointed to Trent, "to protect her. He,"

She pointed to Duncan, "was asked by my father to watch me and his girlfriend over there decided to come." Mirissa pointed to Gwen.

"And _Heather_ thought it would be fun to invite the rest of the group," Mirissa smirked at Heather who glared back.

"Well, that's alright. Heather deserves it after what she rescued my son," the queen smiled.

Heather smirked at Mirissa who glared back.

"Yeah, the girl deserves a medal or something for bravery," Carlos responded.

"Well, that would have to wait," a familiar voice spoke.

They all turned to the voice which happened to be King Enrique standing to near the doorway straight ahead. Everyone who wasn't royalty or married to royalty bowed in the king's presence. But Trent and Duncan were the only one who narrowed their eyes. Lucinda and Gabriella back away slightly as if they didn't want the king to notice they were there.

"Rise," the king instructed.

They did so.

"Heather, I see you completed your mission but where's Geoffrey?" the king asked.

"He's coming later today," Heather explained.

"Umm...Cody, take care of our guests," Alejandro ordered.

Cody nodded. Alejandro walked up to Noah.

"Take Heather to the hall of records, don't ask any questions," Alejandro whispered.

Alejandro then walked up to Cody.

"Make sure Mirissa gets her own room," Alejandro whispered.

Alejandro looked up to his father.

"Father, if you don't mind, I need to talk to you," Alejandro requested.

"Sure son," the king replied.

Then everyone went their separate ways. Noah with Heather, King Enrique with Alejandro, Queen Maria with the rest of her sons and wives, and Cody with the rest.

**With Noah and Heather...**

"Do you know why the prince asked me to take you to the hall of records?" Noah asked as he guided Heather through the labyrinth of the castle towards their destination.

"I told him that I want to find my siblings who have been adopted by two different families," Heather explained.

"And he told you that we keep all records of adoptions," Noah finished for her.

"Yeah," Heather agreed.

They continued walking until Noah stopped in front a huge wooden door with the words 'Hall of Records' in cursive writing above the door.

"Here we are," Noah said as he took out a gold key and stuck in the door.

Noah turned the key, unlocking. The two entered the room.

Heather took it in. It was more of a library than a hall. Shelves went high as the ceiling which were about 12' ft. high. The shelves were filled with books and scrolls. There were a few tables set up.

Noah walked to a shelf and grabbed a big book. The book's cover read 'Adoption Records A-D'.

"Do one of your siblings' names start with A, B, C, or D?" Noah asked.

Heather nodded.

"You'll find them in this book," Noah explained, laying the book on a nearby table.

The book landed on the table with loud 'thud!'. Heather sat down at the, opening the book.

"Good luck finding your siblings," Noah said sarcastically, heading to the door.

"Thank you," Heather said.

Noah paused before continuing walking.

"You're welcome," Noah replied before heading out the door.

Heather turned to the book to find both of her siblings...

**With King Enrique and Alejandro...**

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the king asked.

Both he and Alejandro were in the king's quarters (bedroom). The room came complete with a fireplace and king-sized bed (no pun intended) with sheets and blankets made of the finest materials. A brown chest was at the foot of the bed. Fine furniture was neatly scattered around the room. Two doors, one being the entrance and exit of the room and the other a closet.

"Why did you not want me to marry Heather?" Alejandro asked.

"Son, I already told you she's not royal enough," the king replied.

"But you let Carlos and Jose to marry Lucinda and Gabriella," Alejandro replied, angrily.

"I told them not to, but it didn't stop them," the king explained.

Alejandro took a moment to examine this. Carlos and Jose rebelled against their father and married the women they love.

"I knew you wouldn't do the same, Alejandro," King Enrique explained, putting his hand on Alejandro's shoulder.

Alejandro looked down in sadness. He really wanted _Heather_, not Mirissa. He wanted to hug _her_ and protect _her_ from any danger. He wanted to kiss those lovely lips of _hers_ and cuddle with _her_ all night long. He wanted _her_ to be the mother of his children. He wanted _her_. He needs _her_.

"Listen, I know you like Heather, but she probably doesn't feel that way about you," the king explained, pulling his son to hug. "Besides Mirissa is the better choice."

Alejandro hugged his father back, still sad about the arrangement.

Little did Alejandro know that his father was smirking.

_I wonder if Alejandro is going to make a move on Heather before I do..._

**With Cody and the others...**

"And here we are," Cody said, pointing to two doors. "Boys on the right and girls on the left, but Mirissa come with me."

Mirissa followed the small servant as the others entered their assigned rooms.

**With the boys...**

Tyler closed the door as the rest of the boys took in the room. The room had about 7 double beds with a wooden chest at the foot of each bed. Three beds were on one side of the room against the wall. Three more beds were on the other side of the room against the wall as well. One bed was against the wall at the far side of the room.

"Wow, it's fancy," Owen pointed out.

"Trent, do we need to tell them?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, we do," Trent replied.

"Tell us what?" Tyler asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Geoff is dead. That's why he isn't here! Why, Geoff? Whyyyy?" Owen cried dramatically as he got his knees.

"No, that's not it. Geoff's alive," Trent said, calming Owen down.

"Oh then what is it?" Owen asked, getting up.

Duncan and Trent looked at each other and then back at the two.

"Alejandro doesn't really like Mirissa, he likes Heather," Duncan explained.

"If he likes Heather, then how come he's marrying Mirissa?" Tyler asked.

"His father told him not to marry Heather," Trent replied.

"How did he know that Alejandro was going to want to marry Heather?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, Owen," Duncan asked.

"What's up, fellas?" a familiar voice rang out.

The others in the room looked toward the voice who happened to be Geoff.

"Hey, I'm Owen," said Owen.

"And I'm Tyler," said Tyler.

"Geoff. Nice to meet you guys," replied Geoff. "Now what did I miss?"

The guys went on to telling him what had happened on their journey...

**With Heather...**

Heather had found the family that adopted Amanda. They lived in Municipio, a town few miles North of Ciudad. All she had to do was found Damian, but she was starting to doze off.

"Any luck?" a voice asked that made her shot from her pervious position.

The voice was Alejandro. He stood a few feet from the table she was at.

"I just need to find Damian," Heather replied, looking back at the book.

Heather looked through the rows when she found what she was looking for.

"Found it! I mean, him," Heather exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Alejandro asked, getting closer.

"According to this, the family he lives with is in Habitantes," Heather explained.

"Well, I'm glad you able to find the rest of your family," Alejandro said.

The two stayed in awkward silence.

"So when's the wedding?" Heather deadpanned.

"In a few days," Alejandro replied, deadpanned as well.

They stayed in awkward silence some more. Then Alejandro remembered why he came down here.

"Heather, it's getting late. Come with me to your room," Alejandro explained.

"Yeah, okay," Heather replied, getting up from the table and walking to the door.

Alejandro followed her and got in front of her as they exited the hall.

Alejandro led Heather through the labyrinth of the castle. Alejandro restrained himself from telling how he felt about her or showing her how he felt.

Heather kept wondering if he was going to stay with her through the night. She wanted him to so she could tell him how she felt about him. Though he could not feel the same way.

"We're here," Alejandro said, stopping near a big door.

Alejandro opened the door to allow Heather to go in first. Heather was in awe at the room she was going to stay in.

The room was huge as a medium shed. The room came with a fireplace which was lit with a fire. The bed was a queen-sized canopy with purple sheets and blankets of the finest materials and with a purple fabrics hanging down the poles. Nice furniture was neatly scattered throughout the room. Two doors, an entrance/exit and a closet.

"I knew that you would like it," Alejandro smirked.

Heather was so delighted about the room that she wrapped her arms around Alejandro in appreciation. Alejandro was surprised at first, but he did not want this to end. Alejandro wrapped his arms around her petite body.

Heather came to her senses and released Alejandro, but Alejandro still had his arms around her oblivious that she's not hugging back.

Heather cleared her throat, getting Alejandro's attention. He released her immediately and looked away in embarrassment. Heather blushed and looked toward the bed where she noticed a white shiny material.

"What's that?" Heather asked, walking up to the bed and picking up a white gown with 2 inch straps and long skirt.

"Just something for you to sleep in that's all," Alejandro replied, not looking back at her. "Tomorrow I'm being fitted for a suit for the wedding and the guys are too. You and the girls are being fitting for dresses."

"Alejandro, I know Mirissa and she's not the girl you should be marrying," Heather explained.

Alejandro wanted to say what his father had told him and his true feelings about, but what if she doesn't feel the way he does...

"Heather, you wouldn't understand about my feelings about her if I told you," Alejandro replied.

With that, Alejandro exited the door and closed the door behind him.

Heather felt tears built up in her eyes.

_Not again..._

Heather fell on her knees near the bed and cried into the gown as she did the night before...

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Will Alejandro and Heather admit their feelings for each other before the wedding or before it's too late? Why did the king not want Alejandro to marry Heather? What is the king's plan do with Heather? Why did the princes' wives back away when the king entered the room? Why does Alejandro and Heather think the other won't like them the same way if they told them?**

**I'm soo sorry about the late update! I was busy! But hey, aren't we all?**

**I have posted a new story called Yanx Club. Akela Victoire is the beta helping me with the story. Go check it out! :)**

**Well, review on the chapter!**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	6. Bittersweet Memories

**The Next Day...**

Heather and the rest of the girls was at the bridal shop, being fitted for the dresses for Alejandro and Mirissa's wedding. Heather didn't like it one bit, seeing the man she love marry one of her worst enemies.

The traditional bridesmaid's dress was a flannel shirt with a brown belt around the hips followed by a long white flannel skirt that brushed the ground. The shirt had dark golden sequims that decorated the breast and torso in a pattern that had the royal crest. The shirt was low cut as well as the sleeves were short length and ruffled a bit. The belt was golden brown with circular belt loop, vines making the circle of course. The skirt was not too thin but not too fat. Towards the hem of the skirt, it curled outward a bit.

The girls like the dresses and the idea of being at the wedding of the prince. Everyone except Heather, Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney.

Bridgette had been there when Alejandro chose Mirissa as his wife. It's not like she didn't like the prince. She didn't like that he was marrying the girl who teased her and Geoff as kids, and not her best friend. After hearing what happened with Heather's life eversince her father went missing, she thought that Alejandro was the ticket to her best friend's happiness and love. But she thought wrong when he made his decision. What Bridgette wonder was...what went wrong? Alejandro seemed alright with Heather a few days ago. Maybe she was kidding herself. Of course he was being nice. Heather rescued and saved his life from the Aphrodites.

Gwen and Courtney noticed that Heather did have some feelings for Alejandro and didn't want the wedding to happen. So did they. Heather had been through so much in the past. More than any child and teenager could bare. They remembered back in middle and high school they would find Heather in the washrooms, crying her eyes out. Either if Gwen and Courtney was by themselves or together, they would always comfort her. One time, they even heard Heather said that she was going to kill herself because everyone she loved was being taken away from her. First her father, then Bridgette, Mother and finally Damian and Amanda. But Gwen and Courtney talked her out of it. Told Heather that she was destined for great things and that she hasn't lost Geoff or them. After that, Gwen and Courtney became great friends with Heather and talked about girl stuff. Stuff that Heather wouldn't tell Geoff. Gwen and Courtney was also great friends with Bridgette before she went missing and now that she was back, that four girls can be friends together and be there for each other.

Right now, Gwen, Courtney, and Bridgette need to be there for Heather more than ever because Heather was yet having another person she loved taken from her...

The queen was with them also. She watched as the girls chatted about meeting guys at the wedding or dancing with their man at the wedding. Her two daughters-in-law was with them also. Queen Maria was puzzled because Luncida and Gabriella has not tried to talk to her ever since they've been here. They would always conversat with the queen after the princes proposed to them. Even before that, they would always talked her majesty. But now...they don't. Maybe they feel ashamed that they took the two of the three princes out of their kingdom. Maybe they thought they were better than the queen of Desembarcar. The queen shook her head at the thought. Luncida and Gabriella weren't like that at all. Gabriella was a bit cocky and had an attitude like her husband, Prince Jose, but she wouldn't think that she was better than Queen Maria. Something must have happened to her daughters-in-laws before the wedding that made them leave, along with her sons, and be uncomfortable around the royal family.

Mirissa stepped out of the dressing room in her wedding dress.

The dress was eggshell white that was laced with lace. The shirt was plain white shirt with a white floral-patterned lace over the breast, torso and up to her shoulders, and down her arms. The skirt had a white floral-patterned lace over a couple layers of white under-line skirts, and the skirt was puffed out a bit wider than the bridemaids dresses.

Mirissa smirked as the girls was in awed with the beauty of the dress. Only Heather, Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney wasn't in awed because they personally knew Mirissa and her little attitude. They looked away and had glares plastered across their faces.

"Wow, Mary," Lindsay exclaimed. "You look beautiful!"

Mirissa rolled her eyes and examined her nails in confidence.

"I know," Mirissa said cockily.

Heather glared even more. Thinking that Mirissa sounded a bit arrogrant and she would not get married with that attitude. Then, Heather reminded herself that Mirissa was getting married to the prince that she rescued. Heather clutched her mother's neclace to hold her anger.

"I got a question, though," Sierra asked.

"What?" Mirissa asked the purple-haired girl.

"Who is going your maid of honor?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, it isn't a wedding with a maid of honor to back up the bride," Katie explained.

"Yeah, totally," Sadie agreed.

Mirissa smirked. She knew exactly who she was going to pick.

Heather got worried. She also knew who Mirissa was going to pick.

"Well, I was going to pick the Queen or one of Alejandro's brothers' wives," Mirissa explained, looking up at the ceiling with her index finger on her chin, "but to thank _Heather_ for saving Alejandro, I'm going to pick. Without her, Alejandro wouldn't pick me for his _wife_."

Heather's eyes widened as she heard that last sentence from Mirissa. She knew that Mirissa wanted to tortured her with the fact that she was the one marrying the prince. Heather wouldn't have a problem with it...if she wasn't in love with the prince.

"I think that's a great idea!" Beth exclaimed.

"Me too!" Katie and Sadie shouted in unison.

Bridgette, Gwen and Courtney was just as shocked as Heather was. The three girls turned towards Mirissa with confused faces, staring at her.

"Heather, I need to ask a favor," Mirissa called out to Heather.

"Yes?" Heather replied, turning towards the cold-hearted bride with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I borrow your necklace?" Mirissa said as she modeled in the mirror, not bothering to look at Heather's expression. "It would go great with my dress..."

Mirissa looked at her arm, examining the skin pigment.

"...and my skin. Scratch that. Can I have the neckalce?"

Bridgette, Gwen, and Courtney got worried looks as they turned towards Heather.

This wasn't going to be good...

Heather got mad with rage. Mirissa wanted her necklace? Her mother's necklace that she gave her on her _deathbed_? Heather could handle Alejandro's pick for Mirissa as his wife. She handle the wedding of her worst enemy and the man she loved. But Heather could _not_ handle Mirissa wearing her mother's necklace for life.

"No," Heather replied firmly, not an ounce of rage or anger in her tone.

Bridgette's, Gwen's, and Courtney's eyes widened as Heather's outburst. As well as everyone else did too, except for Mirissa.

Mirissa paused in her modeling and stare at her 'maid of honor'.

"No?" Mirissa scoffed.

"No," Heather repeated firmly again.

"And why not?" Mirissa asked.

"My mother gave it to me," Heather explained firmly.

Bridgette worried what if Mirissa's reply was going to be one that would send Heather over the top.

"Well, she can give you another one," Mirissa replied nonchalantly, turning to the mirror and fixing her hair.

Yep, something like that worried Bridgette.

Heather was filled with rage and anger now. She couldn't control her words...or her emotions.

"She can't!" Heather shouted. "She gave this to me on her deathbed! She's gone and this necklace is the last thing I have of her. So no I can't give it to you!"

Heather had tears in her eyes now. Her three best friends came up to her and hugged her.

The others except Mirissa, including the queen and the other princes' wives, were shocked at her outburst. They had no idea that happened to her. They all looked at her with sympatheic eyes, especially the queen.

"Oh, Heather," Mirissa chuckled, causing the others to look at her confused, including Heather. "When are you going to stop telling that sob story?"

The others were shocked at this. Mirissa thought Heather was making this up?

"What?" Bridgette asked as she, Gwen, and Courtney released Heather to look at Mirissa.

"Heather, none of that's true," Mirissa explained.

"Yes, it is!" Heather shouted, with tears escaping her eyes.

"No, it isn't," Mirissa replied.

"Why would she be making this up?" Gwen questioned, trying to get the answer to why Mirissa.

"Because, Gwen, she would get attention," Mirissa responded.

"Heather's never liked the attention," Courtney exclaimed, glaring at the blonde bride.

"Yeah," Bridgette and Gwen agreed in unison, also glaring at her.

"Everyone also falls for sob story," Mirissa explained, "that's...somewhat like Heather's. She's telling it so the queen will feel sorry for her."

Heather couldn't believe what was happening. What happened to her did happen and Mirissa knew, but the queen didn't. Heather continued to listen to what was being said as more tears flowed down her face.

Queen Maria couldn't believe that this Mirissa girl was lying. After Heather and Geoff left to find Alejandro, the queen did research in the hall of records. Miranda of Ciudad had given birth to a girl named Heather with her husband, George. Five years later, Miranda gave birth to twins Damian and Amanda with again her husband, George. Another five years later, George was reported missing after leaving to work. Shortly after, Miranda had died from an uncurable and untreatable disease, separating the three kids when they were adopted. Yes, the queen did believe Heather, but she couldn't Mirissa would it wasn't true. Then it hit her. Mirissa doesn't like Heather, and was jealous because Heather was the one who rescued Alejandro. Right now, the queen didn't like Mirissa and wished her son wasn't marrying this monster.

"Heather, is it true?" Beth asked. "Are you making this up?"

"No it's not!" Heather shouted, choking on her tears. "You know what, Mirissa? Find yourself a new maid of honor because I'm not coming to the wedding!"

Heather, angrily and sadly, stormed to get her clothes and opened the door.

"Heather, wait!" Bridgette called out.

She, along with Gwen and Courtney, started to walked up to Heather.

"Please don't follow me," Heather pleaded before slamming the door closed.

Heather continued to marched toward the castle. As she did, two servants called Cody and Noah spotted her. Cody started to follow her.

"Heather, wait!" Cody called, as he ran after her.

"Cody, where are you going?" Noah called out to his fellow servant.

"I'm following Heather bacuse she'll need access into the castle," Cody shouted, explaining to Noah.

"But," Noah started, but then sighed heavily seeing as he couldn't stopped Cody.

**Back with the girls...**

The girls stared at the door that Heather just left through. All except Mirissa.

"Guess she didn't want me to keep her necklace," Mirissa shrugged, going back to the dressing room.

Every girl, including Sierra's friends, offically hated the bride of Prince Alejandro.

**Later...**

The girls exited the bridal shop, to find the guys already there. The guys included: King Enrique, Prince Carlos, Prince Jose, Prince Alejandro, Geoff, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, and Owen. Not to mention Noah who failed to tell the guys about Heather's and Cody's departure as they waited for the girls.

"Man, you girls take awhile to get ready, huh?" Duncan chuckled.

"Not now, Duncan," Gwen snapped, which surprised him.

Geoff took a look at the girls and notice something was missing.

"Where's Heather?" Geoff asked.

This caused Alejandro to look as well.

"She left early, Geoff," Bridgette explained.

"Left? Where did she go?" Owen asked.

"Cody followed her to, I think, the castle," Noah replied. "What happen in there?"

"She got kind of mad and something else..." Sierra explained, awkwardly, "when Mirissa asked to have her necklace."

"Wait, her mother's neckalace?" Geoff asked.

Sierra nodded. "Yes, she explained...that..."

"Mirissa," Geoff stated angrily, glaring at the bride.

"What?" Mirissa snapped.

"Nothing..." Geoff muttered.

"Geoff," Bridgette started.

"Heather said that she wasn't coming to the wedding," Courtney finished for her blonde friend.

"What?" Geoff asked in disbelief.

Alejandro was saddened by this news. This means that he wouldn't see Heather after tomorrow, the day before the wedding. And it also means that Mirissa said or did something that made Heather not want to come. Her mother's neckalce? Why? This necklace is what Heather had left of her mother and her mother gave it to on her deathbed. He officially didn't like his bride, not that he did in the first place. Sometime that day, Alejandro was going to tell Heather everything. His feelings towards her, his father, everything.

Geoff couldn't believe Heather was not coming to the wedding. One of his best friends was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. This was all the king's fault. If King Enrique didn't forbide Alejandro from choosing Heather as his bride, then she wouldn't be in pain right now. Then he went back on the question that was on the mind of him and his male roommates. How did the king knew that Alejandro would pick Heather and why did he not want Heather as his daughter-in-law?

Alejandro's brothers, Carlos and Jose, didn't know what was happening. Their brother's bride made the girl who rescued him mad enough not to come the wedding. Their wives, Luncida and Gabriella, weren't like that. Well, Gabriella might but not mad enough to not make someone do what Heather did. And Heather's mother's necklace? Maybe it was so important to her that she refused to give it anyone. But why? Maybe her mother's the only person to love Heather or she died or something? Carlos and Jose didn't understand it, maybe they'll ask their pregnant wives.

"Maybe we should go to the castle," Gabriella spoke up, though she was nervous in the presence of the king.

"Yeah," Luncida said in agreement, she was nervous as Gabriella was, "so she doesn't anything that will hurt...her..."

All of them, excluding the king and Mirissa, nodded.

They all made their way to the castle, wondering if Heather was alright.

As they entered the castle's corridor, the king and Mirissa went their separate ways, not wanting to check on Heather.

The queen was surprised by her husband's behavior. He had always acted hatred towards Heather ever since he had met her. Queen Maria shook her head at the surprised by her husband's behavior thought, knowing that the thought was the caused of the previous thought of the king's hatred for Heather. In fact, Enrique acted like this towards Luncida and Gabriella when Carlos and Jose introduced them to the king and queen. Wait, why would her husband did act that way towards Heather when Mirissa was the one Alejandro? It didn't make sense to her.

Noah left also, not wanting to see the drama behind all this.

Alejandro led the group towards Heather's room at the castle. When they had arrived at their destination, they heard soft sobbing behind the door. Geoff knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?" Heather sobbed, loud enough for the crowd outside the door.

"It's us, Heather," Geoff replied firmly. "Mirissa's not here with us."

"Go away," Heather sobbed. "I need some time to myself."

"But.." Geoff started, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Geoff looked at the owner of the hand and saw that it was Bridgette.

"She needs time to herself," Bridgette said gently. "She'll calm down after awhile."

Geoff stared into Bridgette's olive orbs and realized that she was right.

The group started to dispearse, one by one. Everyone left until Alejandro was the only one left. He wanted to be there for his savior.

Hours passed, Alejandro waited by Heather's door, making sure she stopped crying before he enter. Servants and maids would passed by, looking confusedly at him, before continuing their jobs.

Finally, after hours of waiting, he heard Heather who had stopped crying made her way to the door...

Heather was going to tell Alejandro how she felt. She didn't care if he rejected her because she wasn't coming to the wedding. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see Alejandro sitting on the floor, legs up to his chest and his light green eyes looking at her.

"Hi," Heather whispered.

"Hey," Alejandro replied, standing up, not taking his eyes off hers.

For a girl who was crying for hours, Heather didn't look like it. No puffy eyes, no red face, nothing.

"May I talk to you?" Heather asked quietly.

"Yes," Alejandro replied automatically.

Heather opened the door wide enough for Alejandro to enter her room. Alejandro's eyes never left Heather's as he walked in and sat on her bed. Heather closed the door and walked towards the bed. She sat a few inches away from Alejandro. Her eyes was never taken off his.

After a few moments of silence, Heather spoke.

"I'm not going to your wedding. I just can't do it."

She spoke with a tone that she was on the verge of tears again.

"Why?" Alejandro asked softly, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Seeing you marrying her," Heather replied. "It will kill me..."

"Heather, I love you," Alejandro responded bluntly.

Heather continued, not really listening to what he said.

"And then you having-"

She then realized what he said.

"W-what?" Heather stuttered.

Alejandro scooted closer towards her, taking her hands into his.

"Of course, I don't want to marry Mirissa," Alejandro explained, "but I have to. My father told me."

"Your father? The king? Why?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, but the only thing I could do," Alejandro paused, "is tell you how I fell about you."

"Alejandro, I don't want to say except," Heather replied, pausing before continuing, "that I love you too."

Alejandro and Heather smiled at each other. Slowly, they leaned in, closing their eyes, and placed their lips on each others'. Alejandro wrapped his arms around Heather's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alejandro soon deepened the kiss by gliding his tongue on Heather's bottom lip. Heather opened her mouth, accepting his access, as she deepened the kiss. Alejandro rubbed his arms up and down Heather's back as she ran her hands through his brown silky hair.

Heather couldn't believe how many sparks and fireworks exploded in her mind as her tongue tasted his and entertwined with his. She also couldn't believe that she was feeling happy, the happiest that she had felt in long time since her mother died. She forgot about their status in society, Mirissa, the wedding, and everything else as she got lost in their own world.

Alejandro was amazed with how much passion and happiness he felt as he continuing to kiss the girl that invaded his mind and haunted his dreams. He continued to forgot about his father, Mirissa, the wedding, and everything else as he got lost in his and Heather's own world together. He finally had her and he never wanted to let her go.

The two continued to kiss with as much passion they mustered. Every once in a while, they would released each other's lips and stared at each other with smiles on their face. Then, they'd pecked each other's lips before starting the kiss with passion again. Sometimes, Alejandro brought his hands up to caress her faces before returning to her back. Heather guided them both down to lay on the bed she slept in the night before. Heather brought her legs up on the bed as Alejandro did the same.

The two continued to kiss in that position until both pulled away, realizing that the wedding is in a few days. Alejandro got off of Heather and sat at his original position on the bed.

"Heather, what are we going to do?" Alejandro asked.

Heather sat up and sat next to him.

"The wedding, I can't say no," Alejandro explained. "My father is the marriage official."

"Then when he says speak now or forever hold your peace," Heather explained as Alejandro looked at her, "I'll say, 'I object to this union!'."

Alejandro looked at her confused.

"Mirissa really doesn't want to marry you," Heather explained. "She just seems like that to make me jealous...and it worked."

Alejandro chuckled as Heather looked down. Heather, then, looked back at him with an embarrassing smile.

"I should be going to my chambers," Alejandro groaned, getting up.

Heather stood up as well, but she was sad as well with Alejandro leaving. She wanted him to hold her all night, but he was right. It was night time.

Alejandro leaned in and gently kissed her. She kiss back before he pulled away. He walked toward the door and then he turned back.

"Hey," Alejandro called out. "I love you."

"I love you too," Heather replied, with a truly happy smile.

Alejandro smiled back. He opened the door and closed it, leaving Heather happy for once in a long time.

Unknown to the two of them, someone watched their confessions from when Alejandro first step into Heather's room through a looking glass.

The king was this person. He wasn't angry that his son gave him away, but he was happy.'

_Finally, now I can make my move..._he thought with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>And do-<strong>

**Wait! I didn't update this in over month! I want to treat you guys and give you more!**

***cricket sounds***

**Annoyed fan: Just continue on with the story!**

**Fine! Fine! **

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

Everyone, which included: the queen, the princes and their wives, Sierra's friends, the folks from Ciudad, and Alejandro, sat in a dining room. This dining room had grey stone walls and a long brown table.

Mirissa was beside Alejandro. She sat by Duncan, followed by Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Geoff, and Bridgette. Alejandro sat beside his mother, followed by her oldest son and his wife, her middle son and his wife, Sierra, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Katie, Sadie, and Owen.

Heather had not arrived, disappointing most of the people at the table.

"Miss me?" a voice rang out. Everyone looked to see Heather in her regular outfit of burgandy tunic with brown pants and brown felt shoes.

Everyone was relieved by her appearance. Everyone except Mirissa.

"I thought you left after what happened yesterday," Mirissa called out.

"You think all these years, I'm going to let you get what you want, huh?" Heather asked.

Heather sat down by Bridgette.

"Well, not this time. Besides something did changed my mind."

Heather looked up at Alejandro and looked away quickly before anyone could see.

But someone did see.

Geoff smiled and he thought,

_Thank you, Prince Alejandro..._

**Later...**

Heather needed to talk to the king. One of the servants told her that she find him in his study. And that's where she was headed.

She came up to a large door and knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice called out.

Heather opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her.

The king's study was large with stone walls to the left and right of the room. Book-filled sleeves were behind a large wooden desk with papers and items neatly placed and stacked. A large red rolling chair was turned away before.

"Your highness," Heather said, before bowing.

"Heather," the king called out, smirking.

He had been expecting her.

"What do you need?"

Heather rose to look at the king.

"I need you to talk about Alejandro," Heather replied, firmly.

"Aww, yes," the king responded, getting up. "You want to know why I made Alejandro not pick you as his bride."

The king had this perverted smirk on his face that froze Heather on the spot. He walked up to her until he was too close to her for comfort.

"Uhh...your highness," Heather said, nervous about his distance. "You're too close."

The king chuckled as he gripped her hips. This made her eyes wide and let a gasp of surprise.

"Heather," the king whispered, "you're just...so...sexy..."

He kissed the top of her neck softly, up to her cheek, and then on her lips. She pushed him away but she stayed in his strong grasp. SHe attempted to get out of his grasp but she couldn't get out of it.

"You're married," Heather grunted, trying to escape.

"Doesn't matter," the king whispered darkly.

Heather continued to struggle out of his grasp, but stopped when he leaned down and bit into her neck. She squealed out in pain as the king's teeth broke skin. After he released his teeth from her neck, the king continued to suck and kiss Heather's neck.

Heather didn't realized what he was doing; she was still stuck on the king's bite. She snapped out of it when she felt hands pulling her shirt down from her shoulders. With that, she pushed the king away with all of her strength. The king stumbled back in surprise but he collected his composure.

"I'm telling-" Heather started, but the king interupted her.

"That's what Luncida and Gabriella said when I did the same thing to them," the king chuckled.

Heather's eyes widened.

"You did this to them, too?" Heather asked.

"Yes," the king replied. "and if you tell anyone or say 'I object to this union' at the wedding tomorrow, I'll kill Alejandro."

"You would kill your own son?" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Only if you tell," the king said simply.

Heather couldn't believe this was happening.

"I did the same thing to Luncida and Gabriella the day before they married my sons," the king explained. "I threatened to kill their grooms if they told anyone. That's why they left right after the wedding and they're afraid of me."

Heather couldn't handle it anymore. She ran to the door, opened it, and took off running toward her room.

As she did, she passed Luncida and Gabriella.

"What happened to her?" Luncida asked.

"Oh, the same thing that happened to you two," the voice that made the two pregnant women shuddered as they turned towards it.

"Who did you threatened to kill this time?" Gabriella asked.

The princes' wives knew of what happened with their alone time with the king. They knew he threatened to kill their respective husbands.

"Alejandro," the king replied, leaning against the doorway of his study. "and if you tell anyone that you knew what happened with Heather or interupt the ceremony tomorrow, the threats still remained: I'll kill Carlos and Jose."

The two nodded before scurrying away from him.

The king couldn't believe that he had attempted to rape all of his sons' lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Will Heather, Luncida, and/or Gabriella tell anyone of their alone time with the king? Will the king keep his threats and kill his sons? What will happened if the queen found out? Will the wedding of Mirissa and Alejandro be interupted? Will Heather and Alejandro get together and tell everyone?**

**Sorry about the late update, but here's a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Just completed my 'When a Child Wants Guitar Lessons' story and the sequel, 'When a Group of Kids turn Thirteen', will be on Fanfiction in December 2012.**

**Just two more chapters on this story and that's it! No sequel or prequel or anything!**

**Also, more updates after next week because school is officially over for the summer! I survived my first year of high school! Hooray! :) I just need to take my Honors History semester test next Wednesday and I'll be free! :D**

**After I finished this story or before I do, I'm thinking about writing a Winx Club story because I recently got addicted to reading Winx Club Fanfics! If you are a fan of Winx Club, be on the lookout for my story!**

**Again, sorry for not updating this story, but I have not given up on this because of you guys! :)**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	7. Wonderful and Pleasurable Times

**The next day...**

Heather still was frightened by the events that the day before. The king nearly _raped_ her and that wasn't the first time that it happened. He done it to Luncida and Gabriella. But the worst thing is that she couldn't tell anyone with the risk of Alejandro being killed by his own _father. _Heather was also pretty sure that Luncida and Gabriella knew about yesterday and kept their mouths because the king also threatened to kill Carlos and Jose. Now, she couldn't stop the wedding because the king also told her not to or suffer the consequences. The consequences that of a life without Alejandro. She couldn't that the own king would do this to a girl as young as her, not to mention the love of his third son!

Heather got ready in her dress for the wedding. She still couldn't believe she would be near the one she loved and not be the one marrying him. And she had to keep her mouth shout. She sighed at the reflection in the room where the bridesmaid got ready. She wore her hair down over the mark that the king left her so nobody would ask. She learned that she was walking down the aisle with Geoff, the best man of the groom. She was happy that it was with one of her best friends.

"Alright, the bridesmaid's get ready for the groomsmen to walked you down the aisle," the queen annouced.

Heather sighed again because it was time.

The girls line up and she was next to last. Each groomsmen took the arm of each bridesmaid, with a bouquet of white roses in each of the bridesmaids' other arm. Some of the groomsmen were the servants of the castle. That's what you get for being best friends with the prince.

The room was in the chapel of the castle and decorated as a wedding should be decorated. Satin streamers on each side of the wall left to right. The seats were pews that people sat in. Heather recognized a few people from her town. The altar was nothing but two two pillars, standing on each side of the king himself. A piano organist sat way behind the king, playing music like a professional.

Noah took the arm of Izzy for some reason. Izzy must have pestered Noah into doing it, but he must have went along with it. They gracefully walked down the aisle and split at where Alejandro was, along with his father.

Next, Cody took the arm of Sierra, which was kind of wierd considering that Sierra was way taller than Cody. Cody didn't mind one bit as he walked down the aisle with her. After they split and joined their positions, Heather could see a tint of a blush on Sierra's cheeks.

Then, Owen took the arm of Sadie and walked her down the aisle. Surprisingly, Owen and Sadie made it down without any trouble. They split and joined their positions.

After that, Katie was taken by the queen's nephew friend, Devon Joesph or DJ, who was also Alejandro's friend. DJ had dark skin, black hair and dark eyes, wearing what the groomsmen wore. He and Katie walked down the aisle and joined their positions.

Then, Beth was taken by Justin, the queen's nephew or Alejandro's cousin. He had tan skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. Justin was as buff as Alejandro and his brothers. He and Beth walked down the aisle and joined their positions.

One by one, each groomsmen and bridesmaid walked down the aisle, arms linked together in couples. After Justin and Beth, Trent and Courtney walked down. After them, it was Duncan and Gwen. After those two, it was Jose and Gabriella, who didn't say a word. After his brother and his sister-in-law, it Carlos and his wife.

Suddenly, Luncida felt a sharp sting of pain in her lower back. A shear sign that something, or _someone_, was coming. Her eyes widened as she muffled a sound of pain. The music was playing loudly, no one heard her except herself. Her eyes return to normal as she and her husband joined their postitions by the altar.

Brigdette had to walked down with another servant of the castle. His name was Ezekiel. He had dark pale skin and brown hair with gray eyes. They walked and join their positions.

Now, it was maid of honor and best man to walked down the aisle. Heather sighed and looked down as Geoff took her arm. Geoff noticed this and nudged her. Heather looked up to see her best guy friend giving her a comforting smile. Heather gave him a smile back.

The two walked down the aisle and went to their positions by the altar. Alejandro looked at Heather with a knowingly smile, but Heather looked forward to avoid Alejandro's gaze.

This worried Alejandro. Why would Heather do that? Did she love him still? Did she found someone else? What's going on with her? Alejandro still didn't want to go with the wedding. He had a feeling that something would stop the wedding and he was hoping that something was Heather speaking out.

The bride march started to play and everyone who was sitting in the pews stood up. They looked at the entrance and saw a little brown-haired girl in a white flawless dress throwing white petals out of a basket. Walking behind her was Mirissa in her bride dress with a white transcented veil over the fron and the back of her head. Mirissa clutched a white rose bouquet in her hands. Slowly, Mirissa made her way to the altar with a determined smile on her face.

"Everyone be seated," the king annouced.

Everyone except the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat down in the pews.

"We have gathered here..." the king had rambled on while everyone else had other things on their minds.

Heather, first of all, wanted to the one beside Alejandro, getting married to him. She could stop the wedding but Alejandro will get killed by his father. She just hoped someone else will stop the wedding.

Lucinda again felt the same sharp pang of pain that she felt earlier. She knew who was coming but if she said anything, her child would be without a father.

Alejandro just wanted the wedding to be interupted by Heather, but he had a feeling she wasn't going to do it.

"...If anyone objects to this union," the king finally annouced, "speak now or forever hold your peace."

Then silence overcame the chapel. Nobody said anything and, just like Alejandro had predicted, that included Heather. Alejandro kept a straight face on while his heart was breaking on the inside.

"I object to this union!" a voice shouted.

The guests gasped, the bridesmaid just stood, and most of the groomsmen didn't looked surprised at all. It was Geoff who shouted to object. Mirissa glared at him while Alejandro looked at him, astonished.

"Why, Geoffrey?" the king asked, angry at this shocking interuption.

"First of all, I prefer Geoff," Geoff replied, glaring at the king. "Second of all, Alejandro doesn't love Mirissa, he loves Heather!"

The guests gasped at this statement, looking between the prince and the ever popular female detective.

"Then why he is not marrying her?" the queen asked, surprising her children and husband.

"Because the king told him not to," Geoff explained.

The guests gasped at this accusation, looking at the king. Carlos and Jose glared slightly at their father.

The queen looked at her husband. "Why would you-"

"Ahhhh!" a piercing scream echoed throughout the chapel. It came from Lucinda who clutched her stomach. The guests looked towards as Carlos made it to his wife.

"What's wrong, my wife?" Carlos asked, in concern.

"I think the baby is coming," Lucinda exclaimed, in pain.

Carlos grabbed his wife's hand and dragged her towards the entrance of the chapel, with a few female servants on his trail.

The guests started muttering to each other, wondering what's going on.

"Now, Enrique," the queen walked up to her husband. "Why did you tell Alejandro not to marry the woman he loves?"

"Because she and our final son would have left the kingdom, along with the only chance of a king when I pass on," Enrique explained, glaring at Heather.

The queen looked over to Heather, who was being quiet and comforted by Gabriella. The queen found it strange. When Heather annouced she was staying for the wedding, Heather looked happy.

"Then how come she didn't say anything?" Mirissa smirked.

"Because she was threatened to keep her mouth shut," Gabriella glared at the king.

This surprised her husband and the rest of the people in the room, excluding the king. She glared at the king while the king gave her a 'You wouldn't' look. She smirked slightly, as if saying 'Oh, I would.'

"I'm not afraid of you anymore," Gabriella stated firmly, confusing some people. She looked at her audience, forgetting Heather. "Ladies and gentlemen, your king..."

Gabriella gestured toward the king.

"...is not a good king."

This caused some of the people to chuckle, disagreeing with her statement.

"Oh, you don't agree. Tell me, would a good king attempt to _rape_ his sons' wives the day before their wedding?"

The guests gasped, along with the rest of the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Jose, Alejandro, and the queen looked toward the king who had a look that was both panic and anger.

"Father, is this true?" Jose asked.

Bridgette looked toward Heather, who had a shock and relief look on her face. Bridgette spotted a dark spot on her friend's neck. She then realized what it was. A hickey.

The king smirked. "No, son. Why would I do this to your wife?"

Gabriella looked at the king, glaring. "You did it to Heather yesterday! That's why she hasn't said anything all day!"

"Gabriella, this is a serious accusation that you're making," the king explained. "An accusation that could get you killed."

Jose looked at his wife. Gabriella realized that nobody was going to believe her so she looked down in sadness, closing her eyes. Jose realized that his wife and soon-to-be child could die because of her actions. Jose looked down in anger. Why would she make up something look this if she was going to get killed?

"Why did you keep a secret for so long?" Bridgette asked, curiously.

Everyone, including Gabriella, looked at her, surprised that she wanted to know this.

"Because..." Gabriella looked up at the king, glaring, "...he had threatened to kill Jose if I didn't keep my mouth shut."

The guests gasped at this before muttering to each other. The queen looked at her husband in shock.

"And, Heather, what did he promised?" Bridgette asked.

"He would kill Alejandro if I told anyone or interupt the wedding," Heather explained, glaring at the king as well.

Everyone, besides the guests, looked at the king, either in shock or glaring at him.

"Lovely, but I didn't do such a thing to either of you girls," the king denied.

Then, Heather stepped up to the altar, moving Mirissa out of the way. Alejandro was surprised to see her right there, but didn't say anything.

"Oh," Heather stated firmly, glaring at the king. "Then can you explain this?"

As she said this, Heather moved the hair blocking the mark that the king gave her. Alejandro's eyes widened as the people around them gasped.

"Okay, what's with the people gasping?" Duncan whispered, then was shushed by Trent.

Seeing how he was in trouble, the king began to panic and then had an idea. He pulled out a dagger from his suit and grabbed Heather. The king wrapped his left arm around Heather's waist and held the dagger across her neck. Then, as if on cue, everyone gasped, including Mirissa, when they saw their own beloved king doing this. Alejandro glared, though, mad at the man who raised him.

"Let her go, father," Alejandro demanded, proceeding to move.

"If any of you make a move, Heather joins her mother," the king threatened.

Heather had a look of fear at what was happening and her life. No one dared made a move, not even Alejandro. If anyone was to try to save Heather, her next breath will be her last.

When all hope was lost, a few voices rang out.

"Let my little girl go!" a booming voice shouted.

"Don't you dare to do anything to our sister!" two voices chorused in unison.

Everyone looked at the door to see three figures.

The first figure was a grown man that had fair skin with brown eyes. His body had torn clothing on it, but he somehow manage to look presentable. His sliver eyes glaring.

The second figure was a teenage boy that had skin as light as Heather's and short hair with her hair color. He wore a white shirt with brown pants. His dark eyes glaring, also.

The third figure was a teenage girl with fair skin and long brown hair. She wore a light pink dress with an appron tied around her waist. Her dark eyes had a fearful and concerned look to them, unlike the two males with her.

Heather was able to recognized off the bat, along with her friends and Mirissa from Ciudad. Heather just couldn't believe.

"But how?" Heather muttered in disbelief.

"Who are you?" the king asked, but it was more of a demand than a request.

"I'm George of Ciudad," the older man stated, letting everyone know he was the first one who spoke.

"I'm Damian of Habitantes," the second male explained, "but I originally from Ciudad."

"And I'm Amanda of Municipio," the girl explained, "but like my biological twin brother said, I'm originally from Ciudad."

Heather smiled. Her broken up family now back together. Unfortunately, she had a knife held to her throat.

"Now, I have said it before and I'll say it again," George glared. "Let my little girl go!"

"No!" the king smirked. "Make one more move and your 'little girl' will join her dead mother."

That made Heather snapped. Having faith in what she was about to do, Heather pushed the arm that held the dagger away from her throat and twist it around his back, making the king to drop the dagger. Heather grabbed it and released the king from her grasp, clutching the dagger in her hand.

Before the king could do anything, the queen shouted,

"Guards, arrest this man for three attempted sexual assaults and threatening this young girl's life!"

The guards ushered in and took the man that was once called king out of the chapel. The queen was able to take the crown off of his head before they took him away. Heather's friends breathed a sigh of relief and her fellow bridesmaids hugged her, happy that she was alright. Jose walked up to his wife and hugged her, happy that he wasn't going to lose her. The guests didn't know why they cheered, but they did. The queen looked at the crown she had in her hands, then back up at the altar and smiled.

"What now?" the queen asked. "Alejandro?"

"First of all, majesty," Heather spoke up, "let me get some of my questions answered please."

The queen nodded, allowing her to do what she want.

Heather walked up to George and looked at him closely.

"Dad?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello, Heather-feather," George smiled.

Dispite the blush she got from the nickname he gave her, Heather beamed and hugged her father, happy that she was with him.

"What are we, chopped-liver?" Damian asked, feeling annoyed that his father was getting all of his attention.

This caused everyone around him to chuckle, especially Jose remembering he used the same statement a couple of days ago.

"No, you aren't, Damian," Heather replied, kneeling a bit to look at her two twin siblings. "You're just you. Amanda's just herself."

Heather hugged her siblings closed to her as if she never wanted to never let them go again.

"But how did you guys get here?" Heather asked as she released her two siblings and standing up.

"Well, we discovered Dad outside of the town I was living-," Amanda started.

"-and I was visiting Amanda's town from my living town-," Damian continued.

"-and we found out Geoff and you were here at the castle for a special event-," Amanda continued.

"-and here we are," George finished. "Oddly enough, it's a wedding and they let us in."

"I'll have to check with the castle's security," the queen muttered to her self.

"Okay, but where were you, dad?" Heather asked, curious where he was for the past ten years.

"I was forced to serve in a home of witches who would never let me go," George explained. "I was able to escape a few days ago. They tortured me with the passing of your mother, telling me if I go home, I'll be going to an empty house. But then your brother and sister found me and I was free."

Heather took all of this in and smiled. George enguffed his three children into a huge family hug.

"Awww..." the crowd cooed.

Heather released her family and walked up to the altar.

"Now, what are you going to do, Alejandro?" the queen asked.

Alejandro looked at Heather and she looked back. They smiled at each other.

"Something I should done a long time ago," ALejandro stated, before walking up to Heather.

He kissed Heather swiftly, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Later...**

Alejandro and Heather continued to kiss.

"And I know pronouced you husband and wife or Prince and Princess of Desembarcar," the queen annouced happily.

The room roar with cheers at this union as the two pulled apart. Alejandro still wore his tuxedo, along with his crown of being prince. Heather wore a white sleeve-less dress with a veil that wrapped around her bun, along with a sliver tiara, on her head.

Their friends and family gathered around them in dining-like room with drinks. Alejandro and Heather held up their drinks.

"A toast," Alejandro exclaimed, "to new family..."

Alejandro looked towards George who is wearing decent clothes, Damian, and Amanda who sat at a table, smiling at them. Heather smiled toward her mother-in-law, her two brothers-in-law, and her two sisters-in-law. One of her sisters-in-law craddled a baby girl in her arms.

"...to new friends..."

They both looked at their friends they have made on their journey. Geoff had his arm around Bridgette. Courtney snuggled into Trent's chest lovingly with his arm around her waist. Duncan and Gwen had their arms wrapped each other. Tyler kissed Lindsay on the cheek. Katie and DJ smiled at each other for a split second while Sadie looked at Owen chomping down food. Beth looked at Justin and looked away. Sierra clutched Cody even more, much to his chargin and enjoyment. Even Izzy grabbed the Hall of Records keeper's hand, not that he didn't mind much.

"...and to _mi armor_, Heather."

"Hear hear!" everyone shouted, before clinking their cups together.

Everyone sipped their drinks. Alejandro and Heather kissed one more time, enjoying thier marriage.

Heather has never felt happier in her life. She even felt her mother with her, every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**The king is put into jail for what he did. Heather's family is back together. Prince Alejandro and Heather are finally married. Everything is resovled.**

**I've posted a Winx Club story called Infitinita. Hope you can check it out.**

**Alright, this is sad because the next chapter is the last chapter! There will be no prequels or sequels to this! After that, I won't be posting anymore new stories, just updating the others.**

**Also, I will be deleting some of my stories because I have lost interest in them or that they don't go according to the rules and guildlines of Fanfiction.**

**Well, review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	8. Epilogue

**A few years later...**

A pale skined woman sat at her desk, looking through the files. Suddenly, a baby crying interrupted her chain of thoughts.

"Mom!" a young girl's voice shouted.

The woman turned around to see her daughter standing in the doorway of the office.

"What is it, Bella?" the woman asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

"Adain is awake and crying!" Bella whined loudly, stomping over to her mother.

The woman slapped her hand on her forehead, tired taking care of her newborn baby.

"Don't worry, _mi esposa,_" a male voice spoke. "I'll take care of our son."

Both the woman and Bella turned to see the woman's husband and Bella's dad in the doorway.

"Thank you, Alejandro," the woman sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem, Heather," Alejandro stated.

Alejandro then exits with his daughter following him. Heather then returned to her work as she smiled.

Over the last few years, a lot has changed for the better.

All except King Enrique who was found guilty of all his crimes. His punishment? Execution by hanging.

After that, Prince Carlos, his wife, and his new daughter moved back to Desembarcar. Carlos was crowned King with Lucinda as Queen and his daughter, Adella, as Princess of the kingdom.

Prince Jose was now his brother's advisor, chosen by the new King himself. Gabriella had a son named Antonio a few months after Adella was born. The whole family lived in the castle with the servants.

Alejandro and Heather moved into a large townhouse near the castle where Heather was still a detective with Alejandro at her side. A few months into their marriage, Heather gave birth to a daughter named Bella, an adaptation of 'Belle' which meant beauty. Bella was a beauty when she was born with black locks of hair like her mother, and innocent green eyes and golden tan skin like her father. A few laters after Bella's birth, her little brother, Adain, was born which was just a few weeks ago.

Geoff and Bridgette married shortly after Alejandro and Heather and had a son Bella's age, named Edward. He had blonde hair, like his mother and father, which a bit shabby. His eyes were like his mother's; olive colored. The whole family lived in Ciudad, with Bridgette as a dresser like her mother. They visited the royal couple or the royal couple would visit them in Ciudad.

Heather's dad, George, didn't gain his children that wasn't an adult back, but he still spent time with all three of his children. Damian and Amanda graduated from their respective high schools, but were now married.

Duncan and Gwen married right around the same time Geoff and Bridgette married. They also had a son around Bella and Edward's age name Jacob. He resembled his father very much, from his body to his personality. Jacob would come over to Geoff and Bridgette's when Bella was in town.

Trent and Courtney also married after Duncan and Gwen, but had trouble getting pregnant. Two years after their marriage started, they had twins, a girl and a boy named Cathryn and Dylan.

Mirissa married into a wealthy family and had about five kids. She never expected that, but she loves each one of her kids greatly. She and Heather never ran into each other after the wedding, and they never reconciled their differences. Same goes for Geoff and Bridgette.

Former queen Maria still lived in the castle, helping Queen Lucinda with queen duties and taking care of her grandchildren.

Everyone that was at the wedding kept in contact, mainly that they were big fans and/or had a case for her to solve.

Bella had her mother's detective skills because she would always win at hide-and-go-seek with Edward and Jacob. When Edward would groan, asking how she was good at this game, it made the two couples chuckle.

Heather still had her mother's necklace around. When that time for her that came for her mother to go, she would give it to Bella, telling her the exact thing that her grandmother told her mother.

For now, Heather just live her life to the fullest and spend time with her family so she did.

Am I forgetting something? Oh yeah.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end.

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Well, that's the end of that story!**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I would especially like to thank a few other people who deserved it!**

**Thank you, Swimmydimmy, for being the first reviewer of the story.**

**Thank you, Smiles1998 and ARandomperson, for being reviewers since chapter two.**

**Thank you, Ferretess, for saying that Chris would be proud of the drama I added to the story. **

**Thank you, everyone else who reviewed and favorite'd my story, for liking my story because you all are the reason I write.**

**I think that's everyone...**

**And so I end another story, but the only difference is there isn't a sequel or prequel at all. Sorry...**

**Til next time, my fans, until I posted another story and/or start the sequel of 'When a Child Wants Guitar Lessons'.**

**Seriously, I'm taking a two-month break from writing Total Drama fiction. WRITING, not READING though.**

**Well, review this last chapter...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
